Andrógino
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Por entre las prendas ya quitadas se apareció un lozano y lampiño pecho masculino y nacarado, adornado con rosas botones y de fina contextura. Sí, Sasuke tenía algo de cintura pero era hombre, como él. Miró la falda con pavor antes de agregar: —Por Dios.
1. Chapter 1

**|Cláusula de Propiedad Intelectual**: Extendida. Naruto|Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, este escrito está desarrollado sin fines lucrativos.

**|Advertencias**: Parafilias, leve OOC, Romance (¿?), Tortura, AU y las cosas que le gustan a Gaa. Consejo: Lean hasta abajo.

**|Murder Notes**: Okey, Okey. Esto va en contra de mis principios básicos en los Canon de personajes, pero estaba leyendo Hentai y Apolo sabe que mi mente es retorcida... pese a todo lo que haré trataré de llevar el IC lo más posible —me esforzaré—.

**|#Track**: We Believe – Good Charlotte.

**|Autor**: Murder the Gaa.

Enjoy :D

* * *

Andrógino

**1.** Llegó el día

* * *

Sasuke era una mujer hermosa de largos cabellos y expresión seria, nunca repetía las cosas dos veces y la gracia de su atractivo se debía a aquella nívea piel que poseía bajo esas prendas que no mermaban su atractivo. Ostentaba unos afilados orbes negros y cautivadores así como finos labios cerezas que siempre se encontraban chistando déspotas palabras para sus compañeros; tenía su cabellera negra con toques azulados además de ser algo delgada pero con un carácter demasiado imponente; Uchiha Sasuke llegó de intercambio a Londres, donde los Japoneses eran tan o más extraños que ver a un Etíope dando vueltas por allí, no era Xenofobia, más bien poca diversidad de razas en cierta medida. Lo que más sorprendía a sus compañeros es que cuando pisó aquella escuela con una falda en su justa posición, largas piernas blancas —al igual que sus calcetas— y su cabello amarrado en una coleta alta era que su malnacida personalidad que hacía casi imposible acercarse, además de aquellas ácidas palabras que se escapan de aquellos viperinos labios sin siquiera razonar; Sasuke sería la mujer ideal sino fuera jodidamente grosera y de mala actitud, algo que no sabían de dónde había heredado si Itachi —su hermano mayor— era amable y atento... claro, hasta que un pobre idiota se metiera con Sasuke.

Naruto es un joven sociable y vivaz, poseía una estructura fornida de piel lozana y trigueña —exceptuando aquellas cicatrices en su rostro demasiado 'estéticas' para ser consideradas tal—, mientras que su cabello era de cortas hebras con un sin igual dorado demasiado rebelde para siquiera pensar en acomodarlos como correspondía, además poseía unos cautivantes orbes zafiros; él era el típico estereotipo de varón Inglés dejando de lado un nimio detalle: tenía doble nacionalidad. Sus padres —si bien eran japoneses— cuando contrajeron nupcias tomaron la decisión de viajar a Gran Bretaña, que era donde se encontraba la mayoría de su familia, y allí lo tuvieron al revoltoso Uzumaki Naruto quien sólo conocía Japón por fotografías o videos de Internet que con su ya reconocida curiosidad prometió viajar algún día para admirar su segunda tierra.

Como todo varón hormonal Naruto tenía una novia y no porque quisiera, sino que era impuesta. Sus padres —Minato y Kushina— lo habían comprometido con la heredera Uchiha: Sasuke, aquella endemoniada y loca mujer que lo único que hacía era gritarle a cualquier chico que intentase tener con ella una relación más que amistosa con su persona, además de ser más plana que una tabla y que golpeara fuerte, él —en un comienzo— lo que menos quería era estar a más de cinco metros de aquella irascible fémina. Pudiera ser que Sasuke cautivara con su figura, sea algo marimacho para sus cosas, pero dentro de todo lo que no soportaba era aquel semblante altanero que poseía, como si no hubiese nadie mejor que ella... claro, todo eso fue en un comienzo.

Las empresas Rasengan eran importantes con su exportación e importación de productos alimenticios de las granjas niponas, obtenían una buena recaudación por hacer su trabajo y Naruto nunca tuvo un "no" por respuesta cuando deseaba algo, claro, exceptuando la vez que rogó que no lo emparejaran con la sádica de Sasuke. Muy por el contrario de todas las reuniones que solían ir esta vez no era para hacer negocios, o una junta social como las que se efectúan cada inicio de temporada, sino que era el anuncio del compromiso de la hermosa Uchiha Sasuke y el revoltoso Naruto Uzumaki; el rubio intentó de todo: suplicar, llorar, amenazar con su ida, intento de suicidio, gritar... pero nada, sus padres habían decidido hacerlo con una intención bastante clara.

—_Naruto, no es cómo tú crees que es... es una persona única y además necesita ayuda._

—_La única ayuda que necesita es una profesora de protocolo y aprender a ser más mujer, ¡es un marimacho papá! No me hubiera quejado si hubiese sido Emma, Diana o Ino _—alegó con más vehemencia.

—_Lo siento hijo _—bisbisó Kushina —_, pero yo también estoy de acuerdo. Puedes divorciarte cuando Sasuke haya terminado su carrera en la Universidad, o cuando tenga un buen trabajo, como ella quiera _—hablaba su madre con calma. ¡Era de locos! ¿Para qué demonios quería que se casara con ella si después le dejaban libre? Qué manera más asquerosa de perder su juventud.

Cuando llegaron a la reunión el pequeño varón Uzumaki buscaba con cólera a Sasuke, pensaba que por lo menos ella podría echarse para atrás en todo este loco asunto, pero lo único que encontró fue el vacío desastroso de ella siendo llevada por Itachi tan tranquilamente que lo asustó. Tenía la expresión ida, completamente impávida y saludaba suavemente a todos los invitados como si de un humano con inteligencia artificial se tratara, no se parecía a aquella muchacha vigorosa y maldita que poco toleraba, mas le parecía una muñeca rota.

—_¿Sasuke? _—indagó algo cohibido por todo el asunto. La joven pelinegra lo miró con una cara de pavor que pensó quizás se vería mal, mas su hermano la tranquilizó con suaves toques en su espalda.

—_Ve, estaré vigilando _—murmuró Itachi algo reticente aún de dejarla con él.

—_¿Quieres algo de agua? ¿No te vas a desmayar? _—cuestionó temeroso de toda aquella situación, le parecía sin duda fuera de lugar que estuviese tan callada y sumisa cuando aceptó con un leve asentimiento de cabeza y se dejó dirigir al balcón sin réplica alguna. La vio inspirar tanto aire como podía para luego dejarse caer sin una gota de elegancia al suelo, la vio destruida por toda aquella situación mas nunca derramo una mísera gota de lágrimas. Cerró las cortinas más urgido de lo que fuese a hacer ella de lo que realmente pensara el resto de los invitados —..._ ¿Estás bien? _—volvió a indagar algo reticente a quedarse solo con ella. Sasuke poseía un temple único y digno de admirar, pese a estar desmoronada sentimentalmente siquiera aparecía aquel dolor infranqueable en sus obsidianas, y lo único que delataban sus acciones era un cansancio abrumador —_... ¡puedes por lo menos contestar! _—chilló realmente colapsado con todo el asunto.

—_¿Te negaste? _—bisbisó costosamente mientras se volvía a levantar suavemente. Apoyo sus brazos en el balcón y admiró el cielo con tanta nostalgia que el rubio pensó que se fundiría con ella, era ponzoñoso admitir que sintió un lazo crecer en ellos y no estaba seguro de querer mantenerlo, siquiera de tenerlo.

—_Sí, pero padre dice que te tengo que ayudar y no sé qué cosas más. Al final me dijo que podríamos divorciarnos cuando tú tuvieses trabajo o estudiases en la Universidad _—agregó algo confuso por aquella información —_. ¿Intentaste hablar con tu padre? Estoy seguro que él te escucharía y..._

—_¡Ja! Mi padre lo único que quiere es verme bajo cinco metros de tierra o que un meteorito me caiga en la cabeza. No Uzumaki, yo no puedo hacer nada _—aceptaba con aversión aquella situación, ¡siquiera lo conocía! — _¿Vas en la Academia? _—cuestionó por lo menos para saber a quién lo estaban vendiendo.

—_Sí. Vamos en el mismo grado sólo que en diferentes cursos _—respondía indeciso por las anteriores premisas de la pelinegra —_. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo más? _—no sabía por qué hacía una pregunta tan insulsa, pero la inhóspita figura de Sasuke lo hacía pensar que era peligrosa, demasiado para su gusto. Llevaba un vestido largo que acentuaba su silueta, la espalda la llevaba descubierta pero aquella vestimenta se amarraba grácilmente a su cuello de emperatriz, por lo que podía apreciar aquel modelo era confeccionado para ella, caía con amplias curvas hasta perderse en el suelo con suaves diseños en tul, el color no era más que un negro con destellos azulados tal y como su cabello que estaba afirmado en un moño alto y confeccionado, de maquillaje suave sólo otorgándole un brillo a aquellos finos labios engrosándolos levemente. Uzumaki aceptó que Sasuke —pese a ser algo masculina— era hermosa y no lo negaría, por lo menos no lo habían comprometido con la fea de Temperance, aquella chica sí que estaba loca y con su demencial peinado dejaba mucho que desear.

—_Supongo que no hay nada que pueda parar esta aberración _—añadió resignada a aquel hecho —_; tarde o temprano te enterarás, Uzumaki. Pero no hoy, supongo que nuestros padres concertaran citas de cortejo _—volvía a parlar como siempre, con aquel toque arrogante pero algo le decía que no sabía hablar de otra manera —_. Se paciente y espera hasta que eso ocurra_.

Sin mas Sasuke salió de aquel lugar caminando tranquilamente hasta pararse al costado de su hermano y algunos amigos de la familia, sonrió tan abrumadoramente hacia ellos que Naruto sintió el corazón hacerse trizas, percibió como unos brazos rodeaban espalda y otro se colgaba en su brazo apreciando a sus padres al costado de ellos.

—_Sasuke es realmente desquiciante a veces _—admitió Minato con una sonrisa nostálgica —, _pero no hay persona más perspicaz en el mundo que ella. _

Aquellas fueron las palabras de aquel día. Fugaku Uchiha ante toda la sociedad admitió que había decidido desposar a su hija Sasuke con el joven heredero de los Uzumaki —quien no era el mejor de los prospectos— pero sí amable por lo cual les daba la bendición a ambos para hacer una de su vida venidera algo próspera y bella. Observó de reojo como su ahora prometida quiso reírse de las palabras del mayor más sólo se mordió el labio y giró su rostro de toda aquella estupidez.

Si algo había podido comprender Naruto cuando se realizó toda aquella estupidez de ceremonia era que quien más mal lo pasaba era aquella muchacha que tenía más ganas de tirarse por el río Támesis antes de contraer nupcias con él, por un momento pensó que le caía jodidamente mal a la pelinegra mas ella le aclaro que lo único que detestaba de él era que sería su futuro conyugue. La noticia de la futura boda en la Academia se expandió como pólvora, ahora todos los varones de la gran Escuela de Londres querían asesinarlo por poseer a semejante mujer entre sus piernas, pero lo más cercano que Naruto había estado de las piernas de Sasuke era a un metro y con una mirada amenazadora; definitivamente, entre los chicos del colegio y Sasuke: se quedaba con los chicos.

Un mes después de todo aquel revuelo comenzaron a salir como correspondía antes de llevar a cabo aquella demencia que era su compromiso, por lo que pudo darse cuenta Sasuke gozaba de una salud algo precaria por lo cual las alergias o resfríos terminaban con una pronta hospitalización, por lo menos eso es lo que vivió cuando la llevó a la nieve y tras demorarse en cambiar su ropas mojadas terminaron en Emergencias, algo que sencillamente no esperaba. Aquel día Sasuke siquiera intentó golpearlo por estar cerca de ella, o la osada jugada de tomar su mano mientras que la morena parecía estar en un duermevela constante, sencillamente se quedaron mirando como dos tontos esperando a que alguien dijera la primera palabra.

—_Ni creas que te salvas de ésta, Uzumaki. Me vengaré_ —¡y por supuesto que lo hizo! Dos días después Naruto yacía con sarampión en su casa.

Maldita Sasuke y sus estúpidas venganzas.

Pronto aquella relación de odio-odio comenzó a mejorar, a Sasuke no le gustaba el fútbol, pero adoraba el Hockey, Polo y Voleibol, muchas veces estuvieron en la tienda de deportes y compraron tablas de surf o Snowboard; pero lo mejor de todo es que la Uchiha adoraba los videojuegos y las películas de terror. Cuando fueron al Cine Naruto pensó que escogería la típica película sonsa y rosa que detestaba, pero se quedó con "_Motel"_ por lo cual estuvieron viendo a cómo el creador jugaba con sus mentes para terminar en que todo era culpa del mocoso sicótico asesino usurpa mentes. Sin duda salir con Sasuke —pese a ser una obligación— era entretenido, la chica no estimaba gastar mucho tiempo en tomar decisiones, además de que muchas de estas las tomaban compartidas.

—_Si vas a estar mirándome con aburrimiento toda la tarde, prefiero que fallezcamos los dos de aburrimiento _—bisbisó un día cuando él quería ir a ver Fútbol al estadio y ella a una obra en el centro. Debía admitir también que era demasiado culta, gustaba ir de compras a la Librería cada tres días e ir al teatro una vez por semana, las obras no eran esas ñoñas de romance, sino de un toque demencial sicológico como _Equus_; pero al rubio aún le reverberaban las palabras que le dijo Sasuke el día de su compromiso, por lo cual en su próxima cita la llevaría a un parque alejados de todos y todo para hablar con traquilidad.

* * *

Aquel día al amanecer Sasuke supo que algo andaría mal, quizás fuera el hecho de que su padre se encontraba en la puerta de su cuarto mirándolo con rencor, o que Itachi no estuviera en casa: de allí no saldría nada bueno.

Cuando Sasuke entró al instituto caminaba pausado y sutil, como si quisiera que sus pies siquiera tocaran el piso por el cual transitaba. Saludó con cortesía a algunas chicas que caminaban por allí o a sus amigos quienes le sonrieron con tranquilidad, esperó pacientemente que el profesor llegara para no tener que ponerse de pie dos veces, le costaba demasiado ya estar allí sin siquiera dar una señal de dolor; sintió su espalda arder endemoniadamente antes siquiera de poder tocar el respaldo y sus costillas las percibía punzantes en el interior. Ahogó un gemido cuando un idiota la empujó sin querer, pero no se abstuvo de gritarle mil y una falacia a pesar de que aquel mocoso corría. La primera hora pasó con un adormecimiento total de su cuerpo —cosa que agradeció— pero no así que sus movimientos fueran torpes o que no pudiera escribir en su cuaderno como quería.

—¿Sucede algo, Sasuke? —cuestionó Charles, su compañero de banco.

—No, y ahora copia —berreó descontenta por todo aquello. Y ahora que lo recordaba, hoy tenía una estúpida salida con Naruto —. Maldita sea —chistó entre dientes al rememorar aquello, sólo esperaba que el inútil de su 'novio' no fuese querer ir a los rápidos.

El día transcurrió con tanta normalidad que sorprendió a muchos, ya para cuando la jornada hubiese terminado el rubio esperaba impaciente a la Uchiha, realmente tenía ganas de cuestionarle todo aquello, pero aún más pasar tiempo de calidad con ella que podría tomarse como una amiga.

—¡Hasta que llegas idiota! —exclamaba el rubio con emoción —, pensé que te habías olvidado.

—Mas quisiera yo inútil, pero mi hermano me llamó para decirme que no podía escaparme —lo cual era cierto. Lo único que quería ahora era recostarse en una cama y curarse las heridas a las cuales siquiera podía tocar, pero Itachi aludió a la descortesía ante el hecho de faltar, además de que si su padre se enteraba sería peor.

«—_Lo siento Sasuke, no puedo hacer nada, tendrás que ir, pero prometo llegar temprano a casa hoy, antes que padre llegue_».

Realmente lo esperaba.

—Andando idiota, no tengo todo el día —cortó el tren de sus pensamientos para caminar hasta el vehículo del rubio, se alejaron lo suficiente de la ciudad para ingresar a aquellos parques privados, se ganaron cerca de un lago donde todo estaba preparado para un Picnic. Sasuke se sentó tranquilamente, estirando un poco sus piernas dándole la cara al cielo inhóspito y celeste. Los árboles ocultaban parte del firmamento entre frondosos y lozanos verdes a la vez que el ruido de aquellos insectos —que siempre le pareció tan repulsivo— lograban calmarla levemente.

—Sasuke, quiero hacerte una pregunta —enunció el menor de zafiros orbes mirándola fijamente. Supo entonces que su día no podía empeorar y que, realmente, tenía mala suerte.

—¿Qué? —masculló descontenta con aquel hecho.

—¿Por qué tu padre te comprometió conmigo? —inquirió curioso por aquel hecho pero lo único que logró fue la seriedad en aquel rostro enmarcado con largos cabellos que ahora caían coquetos sobre sus facciones.

—Mi padre no fue. Minato un día me encontró en una de las fiestas que mi padre nos obliga a ir y allí hablamos largo y tendido —murmuró algo reticente a aquel hecho —. Yo conozco a tu padre Naruto, salimos durante un tiempo —aquello sin duda no se lo esperaba.

¡¿Qué Sasuke salía con su padre?! ¡¿Y cómo demonios él no supo nada?! Antes siquiera que el rubio pensara en gritarle alguna barbaridad ella continúo.

—No como amante inútil, sino como "amiga". La verdad es que tu padre estaba confuso, y uno de esos días Kushina —tu madre— descubrió a tu padre hablando animadamente conmigo... aunque no sé cómo se entretiene con alguien como yo. El punto fue que aquel día Kushina casi me mata y Minato se desesperó a tal punto que se interpuso entre nosotras —hablaba pasiva mientras se sentaba con parsimonia mirando el lago —. Aquel día tuve que contarle la verdad a ambos antes que terminara todo en un desastre y tus padres —a modo de compensación por ello— decidieron sacarme de la casa de mi padre casándome contigo. Me dijeron que tú nunca me obligarías a algo y que probablemente no tendría que decirte mi "problema", mas nunca me gustó mentir, he vivido en una mentira toda mi vida y no quiero que eso te pase a ti —Naruto tenía en cuenta de que todo esto era demasiado difícil incluso para él, saber que su padre estuvo a punto de separarse con su madre por Sasuke era sorprendente, pero aún más cuando se enteró que era una 'obsesión' unilateral de su rubio progenitor.

Tenía muchas dudas, ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué su padre llegó a aquellas instancias?, ¿Ella gustaba de él?, ¿Qué dijo su madre?, ¡¿Qué piensa ella de toda esta porquería?!

Naruto quiso preguntar algo antes pero Sasuke prosiguió con un melancólico suspiro que le recordaba el día de su compromiso.

—Nací antes de tiempo, supuestamente tendría que llegar en Agosto pero mamá me dio a luz en Julio. Luego de parto mamá estaba muy delicada para salir de la Clínica cuando le detectaron hemorragia interna, tenía todo desgarrado por el parto. Según los practicantes era culpa del cirujano que hizo cesárea ya que fue muy brusco, mas mi padre piensa que la culpa fue mía. Mamá me puso Sasuke, dijo que sería una persona servil y amable, pero Fugaku no creía eso —la observó fruncir el ceño antes de continuar. Así que después de todo sí tenía que ver con su nacimiento —. Mi madre murió tres meses después y mi padre estaba destrozado, lo único que quería era darme en adopción o tirarme por un puente... ¡¿qué sé yo?! —espetó iracundo por aquel hecho —; mas se quedó conmigo y me está haciendo vivir un infierno. Cuando me fue a inscribir al registro civil fue muy bastardo al poner antecedentes equívocos de mí y me ha hecho lo que soy ahora: una mujer —concretaba ido.

No, el rubio no entendía.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso? —cuestionó abrumado por todo aquello.

—Soy hombre, Naruto.

Oh, era un hombre.

¡¿Hombre?!

Naruto miró consternado a la mayor, de largos cabellos con toques azulados, apariencia singular y tono de voz algo más enronquecido que el común de las féminas y eso era porque ¿era hombre? No... debía estar en un error.

—No juegues idiota.

—No tengo senos ni vagina —espetó enojado ante la poca confianza que le tenía —. Qué, ¿acaso quieres ver? No pensé que eras morboso Uzumaki —murmuró sardónico.

Sasuke, aún con el dolor latente de su espalda y hematomas, fue quitándose el chaleco del colegio segura de sí misma —o de sí mismo—; arrojó la prenda a su costado, se deshizo de la corbata y comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa con tal tranquilidad que pasmó al rubio. Por entre las prendas ya quitadas se pareció un lozano y lampiño pecho masculino nacarado, adornado con rosas botones y de fina contextura. Sí, Sasuke tenía algo de cintura pero era hombre, como él. Miró la falda con pavor antes de agregar:

—Por Dios.

* * *

**|Notas de Gaa**:

* **Motel**: Es una película psicológica, trata el síndrome de personalidad múltiple en un tipo, y una de sus personalidades es un asesino.  
* **Equus**: Obra que habla sobre la Zoofilia de Alan vista en Broadway también. Su actor principal es Daniel R.  
* **Remember**: In London don't have many names japaneses, sería tonto pensar que están todos los chicos allí D: Haré algo al respecto, no se preocupen.

Échenle la culpa al Hentai xD. Zeus, no sé cómo llegué a esto pero estoy entusiasmado como no debería. ¡Escribí siete páginas! Todos saben que con suerte llegó a la cinco x'DD, tener a un Sasuke disfrazado de mujer me es orgásmico, realmente de entre los dos, Sasuke tiene más pinta de Uke que de seme, y más si es mujer/hombre, veré qué haré más adelante, adoro retorcer mentes.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y no se olviden de comentar y pasar por la Web de Gaara :D Apta para niños con síndrome de adultos y adultos con síndrome esquizoide.

Saludos.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

|#**Track**: Somebody told me – the Killers.  
|Notas de **Murder**: Okey, no sirvo para **H I A T U S** por mucho tiempo D: es incomprensible mi necesidad absurda de por lo menos escribir algo, he estado estudiando y esas cosas (ya saben, la dichosa prueba) pero en mis momentos de relax lo único que hago es leer (más aún) y escribir —aunque recién me animé para algo de Naruto, he estado escribiendo mucho Harry Potter x'D—. Espero que les guste el capítulo, y agradezco sus comentarios ;)

* * *

**2.** Hora de pensar

* * *

Todo era una vorágine aplastante y corrosiva, sin pies ni cabeza. Por unos instantes sintió como un gran hoyo negro suprimía cualquier tipo de emoción e idiosincrasia en aquel asunto, por otros lapsus de tiempo pasó por su minerva la denigrante idea de que su padre se había enamorado de un hombre, y por último se encontraba a sí mismo sorprendido por la magnitud de sentimientos que tenía a su alcance sin siquiera explotar.

Se casaría con un hombre, y no con cualquier hombre, se casaría con el hombre/mujer más popular de su Escuela, ¡¡Se casaría con Sasuke!! ¡¿Qué ente podía no alterarse por eso?! Quería tirarse por un puente, hundirse en un pozo, pegarse un tiro, romperse una pierna, perder la memoria, chocar contra un árbol, embriagarse con jugo y, ¡Oh demonios!, ¡¡No quería casarse!! Ya era terrible el sólo hecho de pensar —tan siquiera— hacer un consorcio por mero interés de sacar a la o él Uchiha de su casa porque era maltratado de todas las maneras posibles, y todos los dioses que existían sabían que él estaba de acuerdo, pero de allí a _comprometerse_ con un hombre que se hacía pasar por mujer sin poder hacer lo contrario... denigrante. No quería, no podía con aquello, en sus pensamientos más abyectos ni siquiera cabría la posibilidad de hacer aquello más desquiciante, demencial y sobre todo: ¡IMPOSIBLE!

Pero helo allí, recostado en su mullido lecho, mirando el techo amplio de su dormitorio como si nada del Naruto que conocían quedara allí dentro de su cuerpo, su alma había sido cruelmente extirpada bajo las creencias de que él sabía reconocer a una mujer, no podía evitar martirizarse con todo aquello, flagelarse con el pensamiento de que Sasuke era _lindo_. ¡Qué palabra poco masculina para hablar de un _hombre_!, pero no sólo lo encontraba _lindo_, sino hermoso también, inteligente y bastante astuto; calculador, soberbio, bastardo —en niveles insospechados— pero bello, con un halo de hermosura inédita en otra persona, inhóspita y hasta cierto punto Sasuke era lozano. Que Dios se amparara de sus pensamientos homosexuales.

¡¡Era Sasuke!! ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba tan desesperado por aquellos pensamientos?! Quizá a cualquier persona le sucedería si supiera que el tórrido sueño sexual de todos los hombres de su Escuela fuese el mismo que él tenía, era frustración. Por otra parte tenía una malsana curiosidad por algunas cosas.

¿Sasuke se depilaba_ todo_ el cuerpo?

¿Usaría bragas?

Tenía más que claro que utilizaba _algo_ de relleno en sus pechos, no podía estar siempre tan plano, y recordó los sucesos en aquel parque, como también recordó los violáceos colores que adornaban su nívea piel, algunas cicatrices que hasta cierto punto le llamaban la atención, lo rojizo de algunos lugares y lo inaceptablemente _masculino_ que Sasuke era tras aquel uniforme.

Se volvería loco si seguía así.

Cuando llegó a casa su padre, aparte de mirarlo como si él supiera algo de lo cual no tenía conocimientos, le sonrió con comprensión para luego decirle que podía cenar en su cuarto, pensar en soledad, razonar lo irrazonable.

—"_No está mal"_ —se dijo a sí mismo— "_después de todo nadie debe enterarse que Sasuke es él y no ella... ¡Oh Dios, en qué demonios me he metido!"_

No debía ser demasiado optimista con todo aquello, sólo tenía que casarse con él/la Uchiha, esperar a que el idiota de Fugaku la/lo dejara libre y podía seguir con su vida heterosexual sin problemas, y allí recaía el segundo problema... desde que Sasuke enunció so condición con él, le parecía irremediablemente irresistible ahora, y pensó en senos, grandes y exuberantes, y en cálidas y embriagantes curvas femeninas, húmedos sexos con pliegues y no en estrechos traseros níveos y duros, pechos planos con masculinos pezones, ni en abdomen firme y brazos fuertes. Tampoco pensó en piernas deportistas y un firme miembro.

_¡Oh Dios!_: Estaba perdido.

* * *

Cuando llegó el nuevo día, que específicamente era sábado, Naruto despertó con dolor de cabeza —recordando el por qué no pensaba tan a menudo—, con unas bolsas bajo sus ojos (que agradecía no tomar un oscuro color) y absolutamente agotado pese haber dormido más de doce horas completas y corridas. El joven heredero Uzumaki, perezoso, alzó las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo con absoluto rencor por enredarse en sus piernas, caminó por inercia a su baño y procedió con el ritual de higiene acostumbrado antes de volver a sumirse en la desesperación de creerse Bisexual.

Para cuando bajó completamente acicalado, su madre lo recibió con una maternal sonrisa en la terraza de la mansión, y su padre bebía armoniosamente café leyendo el periódico financiero. Tenía dudas, _muchas_ dudas de las cuales no sabía poder satisfacer, mas su hermosa madre le volvió a sonreír con comprensión antes de hablarle con aquel tono tan similar al que ocupaba cuando era crío y preguntaba cada dos por tres "¿Por qué?"

—No es bueno quedarse callado, hijo —murmuró invitándolo a sentarse con ellos mientras servía leche en su vaso. Fue así como comenzó con su narración en el encuentro de ayer, omitiendo detalles irrelevantes como lo abochornado que se sentía cuando descubrió que le atraía más el Sasuke _hombre_ que la versión femenina, lo que sí no se olvidó de comentar fue los golpes y marcas que descubrió en el Uchiha y que, por lo que pudo apreciar, enfurecían a Minato de una manera poco regular.

—Ése maldito bastardo de Fugaku —comenzó a zaherir el Namikaze —, cuando lo vea ya se enterará. Maldito bastardo intransigente, poco hombre, estúpido, ma...

—¡Minato! Suficiente —la voz de su madre parecía más severa que nunca, y Naruto pensó, que quizás se debía a la peculiar manera de defender a Sasuke, o a las palabras con las cuales denigraba al Uchiha mayor.

—P-pero...

—¡He dicho basta! Me es suficientemente inaceptable ofrecer a nuestro hijo para salvar a tú capricho como para soportar abiertamente su desmesurado interés sentimental por él.

Oh... _eso_ era a lo que quería llegar.

—¿Eso es verdad, papá? ¿Lo que dijo mamá y Sasuke es cierto? —quería con añoranza que su padre negara con vehemencia sus cuestionamientos, mas sólo le provocó un leve rubor y asintió, y no supo qué le dolió más: Que engañara a su madre a la cara, o tener cierta competencia con el que sería su esposo/esposa.

Un momento... ¡¡¿Competencia?!! Estaba loco, demente, desquiciado, tenía algo mal en su chiquero —que tenía como cerebro—, realmente pensó en las palabras de sus amigos al decir que su cabeza sí era un hoyo negro.

—No es como si fuera a separarme de tu madre, Naruto —explicó más calmo —, pero he de aceptar que Sasuke es una persona atrayente, fuerte y demasiado perspicaz incluso para mí. Nunca sé lo que atraviesa por su mente en aquellos instantes, como tampoco sé lo que hará en estos momentos. Le ofrecí mi ayuda por mi necesidad de verlo libre y desarrollarse como él quisiera. Su fortaleza, Naruto, es fácil de admirar... tú ni siquiera serías capaz de pasar por todo lo que él ha atravesado, _nadie_ sería capaz de hacer aquello.

Débil, eso era lo que le estaba diciendo, y hasta cierto punto lo creía. ¿Quién soportaría golpes, humillación y abusos por tantos años? ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente estúpido de callar todo aquel dolor, frustración y represión? No poder salir con las personas que quería, no poder mostrarle al mundo quién era, no poder decir _no_. Se sintió colosalmente afortunado y blandengue a la vez, se sintió culpable por poseer todo lo que Sasuke no tenía, pero sintió admiración por todo aquel carácter que él no irradiaba.

Sí, era feliz, valiente, impulsivo, algo tonto en algunas ocasiones, decidido... pero estaba seguro que ante aquella aversión él mermaría todo aquello. El instinto protector en él nació con fuerza voraz queriendo poner a salvo a su nuevo objetivo, lograr que fuese capaz de sonreír con sinceridad y que dijera lo que él quería sin temor a terceros.

Vio el matrimonio de sus padres, débil en aquellos momentos. A Kushina le dañaba el hecho que Minato escogiera a un hombre, a un _niño_ en vez de a ella: La mujer con la cual se casó y tiene a un hijo; pese a todo ella permanecía a su lado, amándolo y esperando a que a él se le quitara aquel capricho que nacía ahora en su corazón. Se sentía avergonzado por todo aquello, saber que su padre no tenía prejuicios en amar a un hombre su pudiera, pero también conocía a aquel hombre, no dejaría a su esposa porque también la amaba... pero no tendría reparos en poseer a aquella persona como su amante; sintió celos, como también rencor por el sufrimiento de su madre.

—No sé cómo puedes decir aquellas cosas tan horribles en frente de mamá. ¡Ella te ama! —chistó enervado por aquello —, ¡Estás diciendo que la dejarías si Sasuke aceptara lo que sientes por él! —discrepó una vez más.

—Cuando seas capaz de ver que la felicidad de la persona amada no está en tus brazos, sino en las de otros, serás capaz de comprender por qué tu madre hace lo que hace. Por qué la gente se sacrifica por amor, y por qué otras personas se hacen a un lado cuando _aman_ de verdad —añadió punzante el mayor antes de perderse en los pasillos.

Minato no era así, lo sabía, lo había insultado y no sabía con qué. Su madre le sonrió con tranquilidad y acarició su mejilla, aquella melancolía en la mujer de fuegos cabellos le sorprendía.

—Tú padre tiene razón, Naruto, cuando conozcas el verdadero amor sabrás lo que tienes que hacer para verlo con aquella sonrisa de la cual te enamoraste.

* * *

El día lunes llegó con su nerviosismo a flor de piel, con pundonor atravesó pasillos omitiendo miradas, tratando de olvidar aquel pecho níveo que aparecía en sus quimeras. Recorrió los pasillos de su Escuela con una tranquilidad irreconocible, y se sentó en su puesto esperando lo inevitable. Las imágenes de su fin de semana aún reverberaban en sus pensamientos más desesperados por comprender aquella situación, pronto el salón comenzó a llenarse y sus amigos comenzaron a sentarse en puestos aledaños.

—¿Y cómo te fue en tu cita del viernes? Hoy no vi a Sasuke —indagó pícaro Mathew.

—¡Oh no jodas! Fue lo más bizarro e inesperado que pudo haber ocurrido —respondió Naruto.

—Bueno, con tal que la bella Sasuke no te haya provocado, terminando los dos enredados, por mí no hay problema. Quiero ser quien le quite aquella virginidad preciada —el metiche de Corrow se ganó la mirada de odio más grande que pueda existir en los sentimientos de Naruto y cualquier hombre que escuchara lo que dijo.

—Puede que Sasuke sea virginal, pero créeme, ni siquiera podrás tocarle un cabello de su hermosa cabellera antes de que ella caiga rendida a mis encantos —y fue así como todos sus compañeros de curso comenzaron a decir, específicamente, lo que le harían a la _hermosa_ Sasuke si esta les regalara una noche de sus sueños.

¡Ella no era perfecta joder!

Un momento... ¿Sasuke se afeitaría? Tenía esa duda ya que su quijada estaba libre de cualquier bello que delatara su condición, y por unos minutos la compadeció al tener que depilarse: Era doloroso.

Aquellos pensamientos se arremolinaron en su mente, preguntándose lo que haría o no Sasuke para mantenerse en aquel estado: ¿Poseería una dieta específica? ¿Cómo lo haría en los vestuarios femeninos?, ¿Y con los Médicos?... ¿Qué le dirían en el salón de belleza? ¿Y en las clases de natación? ¿Cómo lo haría con todo lo que conllevaba ser _mujer_, y sin intenciones fijó su próxima meta: Conocer _todo_, absolutamente **todo** de la hermosa y bella Uchiha Sasuke, el hombre claramente.

* * *

|**Notas Finales**: Realmente lo lamento la demora. Tienen que comprender que hice lo normal de mí en un capítulo (cinco páginas y media). Me he divertido escribiendo, todo salió sencillo ya que lo venía pensando desde hace mucho, _mucho_, tiempo ya que no podía publicar nada x'DD. Espero que les haya gustado. Un Naruto curioso sólo provoca trastadas, y celoso un _inferno_, creo que podré pedirle 'ayuda' a papi Minato para eso ;)

Saludos, y gracias por comentar.

¿Reviews?

**MTG **


	3. Chapter 3

**Track**: Blackout – Muse.**  
Murder Notes**: Lo sé, demonios lo sé. ¿Cuánto me he demorado en publicar? Demasiado para mi gusto. He estado pendiente de mi último examen, de mi ingreso a la Universidad y sabe cuánta porquería más y hoy —por fin hoy— me he podido hacer el tiempo de escribir algo x'D. No olviden de leer las notas finales que tengo una noticia que daros y ahora... ¡¡A leer se ha dicho!!

* * *

**3**. ¿Quién es Sasuke Uchiha?

* * *

Naruto, como había acostumbrado ahora a hacer, estaba esperando en las afueras del colegio a una perseguida Uchiha Sasuke quien intentaba omitir cualquier intento de flirteo antes de verlo en una esquina solo, rápidamente se dirigió a él, entrelazó sus manos e hizo aquella sonrisa tan endemoniadamente falsa con sus labios de eterna felicidad, todo aquello hasta que entraron a la limusina de Naruto y se encaminaron a la residencia Namikaze-Uzumaki.

—Maldigo el día en que nací —y cosas similares fueron las que Naruto escuchó a lo largo del camino a su Namikaze Manor. Sus zafiros orbes iban pegados a la ventanilla omitiendo todo aquel espectáculo hasta que los prominentes jardines de la casa de Naruto aparecieron.

—¿Ya paraste? —indagó agotado el menor.

—¿Tú padre está en casa? —rebatió molesto el pelinegro. Naruto negó con su cabeza algo extrañado —, bien. Tú vete a tu cuarto, necesito hablar con tu madre de cosas de _adultos_ —aquello dejo bien en claro que lo último que Naruto era en aquellos momentos, pese a su conocimiento, era que lo tomaran como un adulto. Era solo una pieza más del complicado tablero de Uchiha Sasuke. Enojado, caminó hasta su recámara apreciando de reojo cómo su madre asistía a Sasuke incómoda.

Las palabras de su padre reverberaron, aquellas que denotaban más que un cariño de hijo por Sasuke, pero cuando quiso acompañarlas —o acompañarlos— ya no estaban donde las había visto por última vez.

—Maldita sea.

* * *

Kushina encaminó a Sasuke por los grandes pasillos de su mansión algo incómoda, debía admitir que él era un prototipo de mujer u hombre bastante llamativo para ambos sexos, y no tuvo duda alguna de cuando saliera de toda aquella vorágine existencial Sasuke sería un hombre muy atractivo, con su piel cuidada por productos femeninos y de modales refinados, veía algunas secuelas de una vida entera comportándose como mujer, teniendo cuidado de no entorpecer, con un carácter fuerte pero siempre cuidadoso con su entorno.

Definitivamente Sasuke sería un hombre raro, hermoso, pero raro. Creyó por escasos momentos que sería todo un Metrosexual.

—¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Sasuke? —mansamente el menor se dejó dirigir hasta las terrazas, despidió al mayordomo cuando trajo dos tazas de té y las obsidianas del contrario la miraron tan fijamente que realmente no le sorprendió cuando comenzó a hablar suavemente, con aquel todo condescendiente pero dejando bien en claro lo que quería.

Esta vez no había negación.

—Me sorprende, Kushina, que usted siendo una mujer hermosa como lo es, con una inteligencia y perspicacia única de la Aristocracia Inglesa se deje pasar en menos por un niño convertida en niña dejando a su marido flirtear. Creí que estimaba mucho más su matrimonio, pero veo que han sido errores de cálculos míos.

—Con el debido respeto, Sasuke, usted no debe meterse en pro...

—Me meto porque sé que es mí culpa, Kushina —cortó el menor abruptamente. Aquel observar decidido la hizo asentir en un muto acuerdo, después de todo era su culpa que Minato actuara tan extraño —. Soy un capricho para su esposo, Kushina, tanto usted como yo lo sabemos, pero no por eso usted se tiene que dejar a llevar. Minato es un hombre muy inteligente y sabe conseguir lo que quiere cuándo quiere, pero si usted no frena su esposo se va a enterar de lo que un Uchiha sería capaz de hacer por su honor, no deje que su marido la omita, sé que él la ama tanto como usted lo ama a él, creo que es hora que usted le ponga límites a aquel hombre.

—"_Un niño de dieciséis años me viene a decir lo que hago"_ —cómico o no, sabía que tenía razón.

—¿Es eso lo que me tenías que decir? —curioseó pasivamente.

—No, son sus planes con Naruto. Su hijo tiene mucho por lo cual crecer, pero no es su responsabilidad estar incluido en un problema que sólo me concierne a mí. Tengo un plan, Kushina, para que Naruto no salga enjuiciado en todo este asunto, ustedes podrán regresar a hacer su vida como corresponde y yo haré la mía también.

—Te escucho.

* * *

Naruto estaba aburrido, después recién de tres horas Sasuke llegó a su habitación con su cabello amarrado, su camisa desordenada y con un claro rostro de agotamiento.

—¿Qué hablaste con mamá? —preguntó inmediatamente a la defensiva.

—No molestes Uzumaki, nada malo. Ahora mueve tu trasero que quiero dormir un poco antes de volver a casa —el rubio, con el ceño fruncido, le hizo espacio en su gran cama y pronto las pestañas curveadas del Uchiha se cerraron ocultando tras aquellos párpados sus ébanos orbes.

—Tengo muchas dudas, Sasuke —el moreno gruñó levemente antes de asentir para que le preguntara —. Yo me estaba preguntando que... ¿Cómo lo haces para ser mujer? Digo, ellas hablar de ropa, se depilan, hablan de chicos, van de compras, tienen la menstruación, ¿Cómo lo haces para ir al Médico? ¿No se sorprenden por tu estado? Digo, la vez que fuimos al complejo en la...

—Esas son muchas preguntas, idiota —cortó el mayor suspirando —, que no te sorprenda saber que soy gay, digo, no es como si estar con un puñado de chicas todo el día fuera lo más excitante del mundo con todas aquellas frivolidades —expresaba cortamente —, y con lo demás, pues para que sepas, los Uchiha no somos de vello excesivo, sólo en las partes que corresponden ¿Entiendes? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja a modo dudoso cuando abrió sus orbes apreciando el ligero estado de shock que se sumió el rubio.

—¿Gay? —chilló ruidosamente.

—Sí, cuando te la mete un hombre y tu vas y se la metes a él también. ¿Te hago dibujitos? —cuestionó con sorna antes de sentarse y jalar su bolso.

—¡¡No!! —rugía asustado por su descubrimiento.

—Con respecto a los Médicos, cuando salí contigo me lleve a mi Doctor de cabecera, él sabe todo por lo cual no tengo inconvenientes. Donde vaya él estará allí. Su trabajo sólo consiste en atenderme a mí las veinticuatro horas del día con un sueldo absurdamente costoso y con una clara advertencia de silencio.

Naruto simplemente asintió pensando en lo que le dijo Sasuke, aún cavilando sobre que la persona que tenía a su costado fuera gay.

—¿Eres virgen? —preguntaba hasta temeroso de la realidad. El Uchiha lo miró sorprendido por aquella pregunta antes de sonreír arrogantemente.

—¿Qué clase de santurrón me crees que soy? Obviamente no lo soy. Apuesto toda mi fortuna a que tú sí lo eres —Naruto volteó su rostro ocultando sus sonrosadas mejillas a otro lado abochornado, definitivamente no debería haber cuestionado aquello.

Se preguntó qué se sentiría tener un _pene_ dentro de él pero la sola idea le dio repelús. Negó con la cabeza resuelto a dormir también, estaba pensando en puras idioteces.

* * *

Los días con Sasuke pasaron sin inconvenientes, a menos que contaran las veces que se habían liado casi a golpes por la difícil personalidad del moreno, y la efusividad del menor.

—¡¡No quiero ir allí!! —otro berrinche por parte de Naruto y Sasuke estaba seguro que explotaría.

—Sólo es el maldito banco, Uzumaki, no hagas más mierda mi día —el moreno estaba en el límite, el rubio lo sabía, pero si había algo que Naruto odiara más que un montón de verduras era el banco.

—No Sasuke, es infernal, hay que ser filas, la gente tiene un humor de perros y todo el santo día se pasa en aquel edificio sólo por hacer un pequeño papeleo —intentaba hacer razonar Uzumaki con su punto de vista, pero el moreno de por sí era decidido y responsable por lo cual simplemente negó.

—Está bien. Anda a jugar al centro comercial que está cerca y yo iré al banco. Cuando termine mi "papeleo" te llamaré y nos juntaremos.

Sin decir nada más la pelinegra se perdió entre los pasillo del fastuosos banco internacional dejando al rubio botado. Naruto se dirigió a West End en su limusina, pasaron por Regent Street antes de doblar por Bruton Street y alcanzar el centro comercial, compraría algo de ropa y zapatos que estaban escasos, aunque quizás se daría una vuelta también por Westfield London más tarde, cuando Sasuke estuviese a su lado.

Mientras caminaba por la zona comercial reflexionaba sobre sus días con el Uchiha, a veces lo confundía enormemente con su personalidad, de algunas formas sumisa y para el instante siguiente demasiado dominante, tenía peculiaridades que hombres como la mayoría no tenían, como también aquella piel demasiado suave.

—¿Cómo no tenerla? —se cuestionó mientras ahora cruzaba por Oxford Street para mirar la tienda Debehams. Ingresó de manera autómata razonando el por qué Sasuke era así. Si hace tres meses alguien le dijera que él estaría "saliendo" con la hermosa Uchiha Sasuke se reiría en su cara, pero lo más sorprendente es que para las vacaciones que venían contraería nupcias con ella —... o él —se dijo a sí mismo. Terminó sus compras en aquella tienda para volver a caminar por Regent Street, mas estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que dobló por la esquina equivocada. Sus pies lo dirigieron a donde su razonamiento escaso de orientación no quería y terminó en un barrio completamente desconocido hasta ese entonces.

—¡Ey chico, tú! —dijo una señora de edad quien estaba haciendo promociones en una Sex Shop —, tenemos un descuento. Ven entra.

Estaba en Old Compton Street, en el "centro" del concurrido Barrio Soho.

Naruto nunca había estado por aquellos lados ya que allí, como bien decían sus amigos, estaba lo mejor y lo peor de Londres, con sus tiendas, centros nocturnos y su recién vista Sex Shop. Asintió livianamente entrando para observar la variedad de objetos que en su vida había visto. Si bien a él le gustaba el porno aquello no significaba que fuera a entrar en una sex shop _masculina_, con cosas que en su vida querría ver puestas en alguien.

—Tal vez Sasuke sabe para qué sirve esto —murmuró para sí mismo mientras observaba unas extrañas bolas de considerable tamaño. ¿Serian eróticas?

—¿A tu novio le gustan las cosas novedosas? —indagaba el dependiente con una sonrisa suave. Por lo que pudo apreciar Naruto no tendría más de treinta años, era bastante llamativo con su cabello teñido de verde en sus puntas y con aquella sonrisa sabía.

—Creo —realmente él no sabía absolutamente nada de aquello, pero disfrutó escuchando al hombre que le explicaba para qué servía cada instrumento, cómo se colocaba, incluso algunas lociones afrodisiacas; curioso —como Naruto suele serlo— se permitió comprar algunas cosas, y otras un tanto atrevidas. Las echó en su bolso y tras despedirse llamó a Sasuke para cuestionarle dónde estaba.

—_Te mandé un mensaje, inútil _—le respondió cansinamente por celular —, _estoy en Canarby Street, en O'Neills. Apresúrate antes de que me aburra idiota _—aquel día ambos habían salido temprano de la Escuela, por lo cual se tomaron la tarde para cumplir con sus correspondientes salidas. Para su buena suerte Canarby Street quedaba cerca de donde estaba él ahora, por lo cual cruzó calles hasta llegar a Oxford Street y de allí emprendió un camino hasta la dichosa calle. Dentro del local azul Naruto pudo apreciar a Sasuke sentado con su computadora concentrado, tomándose algún trago, después de todo ya eran las ocho de la noche cuando lograron juntarse. El local estaba medianamente ocupado por lo cual no tuvo inconvenientes en entrar y sentarse a su costado, Naruto habló nimiedades y le contó sobre su descubrimiento por el barrio Soho acarreando una sencilla risa por parte del Uchiha.

—Realmente nunca estuviste allí. A veces me sorprendes, Uzumaki, eres el idiota más raro que he podido encontrar —respondía con sorna el mayor —. Y dime, ¿Qué compraste? Por lo que puedo ver tu bolsa grita Sex-Shop —el rubio, sonrosado asintió levemente.

—No te rías, bastardo. No es mi culpa ser curioso. ¿Sabías que a la Sex-Shop que entré era de _hombres_? Habían cosas realmente _raras _allí —explicaba sabiamente.

—Me gustaría haber visto tu rostro de idiota. Apuesto que preguntaste por cuanta porquería había. ¿Qué compraste? —el rubio negó fieramente con la cabeza.

—Es demasiado vergonzoso. Mejor cuéntame qué has comprado tú.

Si había algo que aprendió Naruto con el tiempo era que el Uchiha es demasiado reservado con su vida, mas él también comprendía otras: Naruto era el primer amigo que sabía lo que él realmente era, por lo cual ahora que sabía de su condición sexual, Sasuke le había contado algunas _cosas_ curiosas que Naruto dudaba que realmente se lograban hacer.

—Yo nada, pero recuerdo alguna vez que Ethan, un amante, compró un estimulador prostático. Yo pensé que era para mí, pero el muy egoísta pidió que se lo hiciera. Nunca había escuchando a alguien gemir tanto —los orbes de Sasuke se desviaron levemente al rememorar aquello. Después negó con la cabeza y volvieron a una conversación decente. Poco a poco el local comenzó a llenarse, y para cuando fueron las once, Sasuke y Naruto decidieron marcharse ligeramente _felices _de aquel local.

Para cuando ambos varones llegaron a la mansión Uzumaki, Sasuke le pidió al mayordomo que llamara a su casa para decir que se quedaría allí. Naruto, quien estaba menos acostumbrado al alcohol, trastabilló algunas veces antes de llegar a su recamara donde sólo se dejó caer para quedarse inmediatamente dormido. El Uchiha lo apreció con un suspiro.

Caminó hasta él y le quitó los zapatos, camisa y pantalones para ponerles los de franela que ocupaba al dormir. Lo acomodó en su cama y él se dirigió al baño donde se duchó rápidamente. Sin cercarse el cabello se dejó caer a su costado admirando ligeramente aquellas facciones contrarías.

Cerró sus orbes negándose a aquellos pensamientos antes de abandonarse al sueño.

No debía involucrarse más con Naruto.

* * *

**Notas finales**: ¡¡¡Sssí! Por fín pude actualizar xD. Cuando me hice la pregunta "¿Quién es Sasuke Uchiha?" Contesté: Es un adolescente, que toma decisiones de adultos, quien vive como adulto, pero es un adolescente con hormonas, sexo, y deseos.

Aunque fuese un secreto Sasuke es _hombre_ por lo cual disfruta el acto de ser adolescente y más Homosexual. Así que pensé "Si Sasuke es adolescente, Naruto también" Por lo que escribí un capítulo adolescente, con tintes de sexo explícito, con curiosidad hormonal y deseos reprimidos.

Dejando aquello de lado quería **anunciarles** una decisión que he tomado. He estado leyendo mis propios Fics, y como ustedes, he pensando que algunos son más buenos que otros, por lo cual ustedes desean que actualice unos primero y luego los demás por lo cual haré aquello. Pero yo no sé cuales ustedes quieren que actualice primero, así que según las circunstancias le haré caso a los reviews. Mientras más comentarios reciba un capítulo por fic les traeré más pronto aquel. Me explico.

Si en Andrógino recibo 12 comentarios, y en Vorágine 8, les traeré primero Andrógino y luego Vorágine. Y seré egoísta al decir que mientras más reviews me lleguen (este es ya un idealismo mío xD) en un capítulo, me demoraré menos en actualizar xD.

En fin, os dejo.

**MTG **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de Murder:** Lamento la demora, pero cuando quise continuar con el Fic (haya por el review 15) mi vecino envenenó a mi perro, por lo cual ustedes comprenderán estuve más pendiente de salvar a mi pequeño Bingo (que de pequeño no tiene nada) que de escribir. Algún día le liaré hostias al idiota calvo que tengo por vecino, por ahora leed.

* * *

**4.** Conocimientos

* * *

Naruto pensó por un instante en el terrible dolor de cabeza que aquejaba su despertar. Trató de abrir sus delicados párpados, o más bien, sus resentidos párpados que repudiaban la luz existente, el rubio se removió en busca de sus colchas que le ayudaran a interrumpir aquellos molestosos rayos de luz que sin duda serían su enemigo número uno el día de hoy antes de comenzar a maldecir con ganas en su fuero interno. Gimió lastimeramente cuando los pasos de la servidumbre se colaban por su puerta y nunca fue tan consciente de su sentido auditivo como hoy, prometió nunca más volver a beber si aquello significaba una esplendorosa resaca al otro día que incluía odiar la luz, desear quedarse sordo y el sentido de que pisaba veinte pisos a la misma vez, parecía un náufrago lo bastante ebrio para saber que estaba en el mar, o quizás ya estaba alucinando cuando pensó en todo aquello, después de todo él de náufrago no tenía absolutamente nada.

Se acurrucó de lado tratando de juntar fuerzas cuando en su lado escuchó un suave gemido y las sábanas removerse medianamente.

—Vaya, ni que hubiera tomado toda la noche —aunque fue un murmullo bastante precario e ininteligible, Naruto comprendió completamente el mensaje. Escuchó a Sasuke levantarse y caminar suavemente al baño —cosa que agradecía— y también al poco rato el claro sonido de arcadas sobre el retrete. Se rió levemente cuando comprendió que "la gran" Sasuke Uchiha estaba vomitando todo lo que tenía en su estómago en su propio baño, le parecía irónico todo aquello y sin dudas altamente utópico; por lo menos ya sabía con qué chantajear a Sasuke cuando este le molestara.

Dudaba que le gustara que iniciara un rumor a raíz de sus fiestas de fin de semana.

—¡Maldita sea! —rechinó sus dientes cuando el grito del Uchiha llegó a sus oídos —, ¡Naruto! ¡¡Cómo demonios no tienes pastillas para el dolor de cabeza?! —el regaño sin duda debería también afectarle al mayor ya que pronto gimió lastimeramente.

—Como si me fuera de parranda todos los días —Naruto encontró su voz ronca y el amargo sabor a alcohol y jugos gástricos en su boca. Definitivamente no tomaría más, era asqueroso.

—Cabrón —un sin número de insultos más llegaron por parte de aquella inesperada boca carmín.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando paso a una desarreglada "mujer" quien a leves pasos caminó hasta el timbre que Naruto tenía en su cuarto cuando quería llamar a la servidumbre, Sasuke presionó el botón casi con la urgencia de que se moriría en cualquier instante, al poco tiempo una apresurada mujer atendía el interfono preocupada.

—_¿Sucede algo señorito Uzumaki? _—la voz de la sirvienta parecía demasiado angustiada como para permanecer en silencio por más tiempo.

—No soy Naruto, soy Sasuke —contestó con falsa dulzura la Uchiha —. Lo que sucede es que anoche Naruto y yo salimos de fiesta y amanecimos con un atroz dolor de cabeza, ¿Podría facilitarnos unas pastillas para el dolor lo suficientemente fuertes? —indagaba con falsa modestia.

Dentro de todo lo que alcanzaba a conocer Naruto de Sasuke era la peculiar manera de manipular a la gente, no era cruel con ellas, siempre dejaba en claro la brecha que existía entre conocidos, compañeros y escasos amigos.

—_Está bien señorita Uchiha _—sin más peroratas el citófono se apagó y luego sólo el trinar de las aves interrumpían aquel silencio reparador.

—Me apesta beber, nunca más lo voy a hacer. Todo es tu culpa Sasuke que siempre...

El rubio inició su tan reconocida perorara de "Sasuke tiene la culpa de todo" la cual terminó en un molesto "¡¿Y por qué demonios me tengo que casar contigo?!" El Uchiha sólo escuchaba a ratos todo, abstrayéndose en su mente repasando su plan, viendo posibles fallos y arreglando detalles que no le había comentado a Kushina cuando comenzaron a golpear levemente la puerta. Sasuke se paró para abrir y no esperó indicaciones cuando vio cuatro cápsulas para la migraña, se tomó dos con el vaso de agua que la criada traía y se volvió a echar sutilmente en el diván del dormitorio del rubio. Cerro los ojos meditando cualquier cosa, olvidando sus deberes, omitiendo el hecho que tenía compañía, pensando en lo que sería su vida de ahora en adelante, como también imaginando cómo hubiese sido todo si su padre no fuera un cabrón desde el comienzo.

Pensó en Itachi, su hermano, que hacía todo lo posible para no dejarlo solo y cooperar con su causa, pensó en su fallecida madre y qué hubiese sucedido si todo fuese _normal_.

¿Le seguirían gustado los hombres?

¿Se hubiera vuelto un transexual declarado?

¿Tendría más amigos?

¿Sería más abierto?

La vida no lo había tratado mejor, se sentía como si lo hubiesen apaleado desde su infancia —cosa que era— y sin duda comparó su vida con la de Naruto.

Una vida fácil.

Unos padres que lo amaban.

Un adolescente común que gustaba salir con chicas y no con chicos.

Pensó en cada una de las peripecias que tenía que hacer cuando sus hormonas comenzaron a trabajar, los eternos castigos de su padre y de nuevo pensó en el rubio que seguía quejándose desde la cama arropado siendo consentido por su nana. El amor que lo envolvía era cautivador y altamente atractivo para él, mas sabía que aquello era lo único.

Naruto era un idiota, no veía lo que tenía.

"Bueno" Pensó para sus adentros "Ningún adolescente ve lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde... o llega otro idiota a tirárselo en cara" Sasuke, precisamente él, no era de esos que recriminaban. Era demasiado discreto como para contar sus desgracias, demasiado orgulloso como para siquiera mencionar aquello.

—¡¿Me estás escuchando bastardo?! —le escuchó decir el pelinegro, mas siguió con sus orbes cerrados.

Rememoró toda su vida de a trozos, lo que le hubiera gustado recibir de regalo, en vez de muñecas autos, en vez de tacitas de té rosas videojuegos, en vez de ropa femenina entradas al concierto de Muse o the Killers.

En vez de todas sus cosas, otras.

Suspiró suavemente abandonándose al estado letárgico que se encontraba, olvidándose de todo y de todos.

* * *

***

* * *

Naruto se cansó de hablar solo, no era entretenido cuando nadie te escuchaba. Estuvo tarareando una cancioncilla pegajosa del momento cuando sus zafiros orbes se desviaron a su cómodo sofá en una esquina donde no había ventanas.

Sasuke estaba echado a lo largo, podía apreciar su perfil con algo de dificultad —pero reconocería aquella nariz respingona en cualquier lado—, su largo cabello con reflejos azulados estaba desordenado y enrollado, como también reconoció que Sasuke era tan delgado que su ropa de dormir le quedaba algo ancha.

—_No es como si pudiera tener músculos como tú _—recordó que le dijo un día —_... me hubiera sido imposible pasar por hombre si tenía más masa corporal, idiota —_en lo cual tenía razón. Su compañero llevaba una estricta dieta para mantener aquella figura femenina, como también no hacía mucho ejercicio, sólo bastaba que corriera demás para que sus piernas pasaran de ser de mujer a unas más masculinas.

Reconoció la astucia del Uchiha al siempre hablar suave evitando marcar su vocecita masculina, cuando se enojaba eran como susurros tétricos que horrisonaban en su mente, demencialmente fúnebres los cuales no presagiaban nada bueno cuando lo —o _la_— molestaban, recordaba eso muy bien; una cálida mañana de Noviembre, Sasuke estaba hablando con unas chicas en el patio central sobre quien sabe qué demonios, él estaba en el quinto piso molestando con sus amigos y jugueteando para ver _quién_ sería su novia dentro de poco, Camille estaba apoyado en la baranda del piso mirando al patio y pronto su risa llenó el pasillo apuntando al centro del patio, allí pudieron ver a Sasuke completamente manchada con una sustancia "Completamente ilícita" —como dijo Mat— y la chica que se la había lanzado, a la que pudieron apreciar reírse —por lo cual lo hizo de mala fe— estaba destornillándose de la risa apuntándola.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Sasuke, con toda su cortesía y buenas palabras, le juró venganza ante medio patio.

No pasó media semana cuando un 15 de Noviembre, por la escuela, volaran panfletos mostrando a Isabella N'Zier en una muy mala acción para ser heredera de los complejos N'Zier, en donde se la veía completamente desnuda en pleno acto sexual con un chico **X** quien mostraba en plena confianda la "_Follada del Año"_, los volantes cambiaban de fotografías mostrando la desvergonzada actitud de Isabella.

Sasuke también se tomó la molestia de mandarle varias copias a N'ZierCorp, mas específicamente a su padre, quien la castigo —y seguía castigada— en un voto de abstinencia obligado, además de comprometerla por obligación con un tío la mar de raro.

Naruto sonrió de medio lado al recordar aquella semana de locos, todos sabían que era Sasuke pero no había "pruebas" que la inculparan.

Apreció su perfil vagamente, primero viendo facciones comunes como sus orejas, su quijada que si bien era firme poseía una armonía tétricamente femenina, unos pómulos altos y marcados —muy pocas personas los tenían así—, como también aquellas cejas delineadas y finas.

Se cuestionó su se depilaba las cejas.

Su boca era fina, no tenía labios carnosos ni tampoco rojizos como todas las mujeres, comprendió que era así por ser hombre, los tenía algo más pálidos y se adecuaban a su rostro: Fino, si los tenía más "acolchados" se vería horrible; Naruto se rió de su alusión. Ahora que miraba mejor al Uchiha comprendía el por qué muchos de sus compañeros le gustaba, Sasuke era un hombre altamente atractivo para ambos sexos y no le sorprendía que tuviera pareja, o que hubiera salido con alguien, era perfectamente normal.

Recordó lo que le gustaba del Uchiha, y no era su respingón trasero como a sus compañeros, o a aquellas piernas de infarto, o su delicada cintura, no muy marcada pero tampoco olvidada... eran sus ojos: alargados, negros y profundos, casi como los de un gato. También le gustaba el reflejo de su cabello, pensó que era teñido cuando a contraluz del sol se apreciaban aquellos reflejos, mas era así.

Cosa de su madre ha de ser.

Pronto el rubio se sorprendió fijándose en detalles como las manos —algo masculinas pero tenía las uñas largas lo cual hacían que omitieran aquel detalle—, como también sus pies cuidados y con pedicura, su cabello fino, sus párpados algo sombreados o la posición en la cual descansaba, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, como tampoco qué lo llevó a sentarse en su cama y arrastrarse un poco más cerca del moreno, pero se sobresaltó cuando aquellos párpados comenzaron a tiritar levemente para revelar aquellas obsidianas, un bostezo para nada femenino y luego apreció al Uchiha tomar sus cosas y encerrarse en el baño.

Mucho más silencio.

Escuchó la ducha correr, todo ajetrearse y después de una hora una mujer hermosa salió de su baño con el cabello mojado y trenzado a un costado de sus hombros. Dejó las prendas que había utilizado en el canasto, le escuchó decirle algo, él asintió vagamente y Sasuke salió... para no volver.

Le costó un poco comprender que se había ido de su mansión.

Naruto ya estaba mucho mejor con aquellas pastillas, por lo cual se levantó con su habitual ánimo y se encaminó hasta el baño también comenzando así su día a las doce del mediodía con una gran sonrisa. Abajo lo esperaban sus padres con una enigmática sonrisa que él correspondió con una más sincera y posteriormente desayuno entre risas, pequeñas discusiones, entre amigos y el día se le pasó prácticamente volando.

* * *

***

* * *

Sasuke llegó a su casa a mediodía, tenía la inexplicable sensación de que las cosas irían bien aquel día cuando Naomi —su criada— le dijo que su padre había salido bien temprano en la mañana, que Itachi estaba en la terraza esperándolo con el desayuno y el día —a pesar de ser nublado— era esplendoroso. Sasuke fue con una sutil sonrisa deslizándose por los pasillos hasta llegar donde su hermano estaba, y esta sólo aumento cuando reconoció a quién estaba sentado a su costado.

—Hasta que llegas, hermanito —saludo el mayor de los Uchihas con una actitud afable.

—Hola, Sasuke —a pesar de sonar cortante y bastante serio, la persona a su costado parecía sonreírle también aunque bien el fondo aquello ocurriera.

—Itachi, Gaara —y sin más se unió a la conversación que lo envolvía por completo.

* * *

***

* * *

Ha sido un gustado volverles a escribir. Muchas dudas han estado sembradas en este capítulo, espero que os guste. Sacaré primero Andrógino y posteriormente seguiré con mis otros Fics.

Un saludo a todos y gracias por comentar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Murder's Note: **¡Esta vez sí tengo excusas razonables por no actualizar! Primero que nada: Me fui de vacaciones en _camping_, por lo cual allí no hay Internet. Y segundo: ¡¡Hubo un Terremoto!! No he podido conectarme siquiera por un tiempo porque se cayeron todas las redes e ingresar a Internet era una locura. Pero ahora que todo está "bien" puedo subir este capítulo que tenía guardado hace mucho. Espero que os guste, ya que en el anterior me han abandonado DD:

* * *

**5**

Hechos

* * *

Naruto recién aceptaba la magnitud de ayudar a Sasuke, sobre todo la de pasar a formar parte de su círculo selecto y tratar de _ocultar_ sus salidas o su vano intento de ser normal por lo menos unas veces a la semana. También reconocía que no era sencillo, Inglaterra —más específicamente Londres— también tenía problemas de Homofobia y que Sasuke siendo 'mujer' sea hermosa, y siendo reconocidamente hombre saliendo de los Club's Gays era peor, más de alguna vez se habían envuelto en una pelea con homofóbicos que realmente lo tenían desquiciado, como también hace mucho tiempo dejó de preguntarse ciertas cosas. Por mucho que pasara tiempo con Sasuke, este aún no le decía cosas —o mejor dicho— se las ocultaba.

Sabía que no tenía nada de malo con él, pero lo involucraba porque más de alguna vez lo había pillado hablando con su madre sobre cosas que realmente no quería imaginar, pero que su padre —Minato— haya comprendido su grande error al intentar ligarse a Sasuke por un capricho de edad era suficiente como para que su madre volviera a recuperar su vitalidad y se hacía la difícil ante las disculpas de su padre quien más de alguna vez había dormido en el sofá del salón pese a tener habitaciones de huéspedes, y eso sólo le decía que realmente intentaba lograr cosas con su madre, cosa que lo hacía completamente feliz.

Naruto pasó a ser un buen amigo de Sasuke, lo que facilitaba las cosas por "hacerse pasar por novios" y también para averiguar su curiosidad.

Sasuke mantenía silencio, a veces le sonreía socarronamente de medio lado cuando le preguntaba algo, pero después simplemente dejaba acompañarlo y él se iba con un chico que _lo ponía caliente_, y ante aquellas premisas Naruto tenía serias dudas.

* * *

**The Shadow Lounge** era un bar Gay, por lo menos eso fue lo que constató al entrar por aquella gran entrada negra con un fluorescente cartel neón con el nombre del club. A Sasuke parecían conocerlo porque no tuvo que hacer aquella monumental fila, y al entrar, Naruto quedó sin comentarios sobre el ambiente oscuro, colores neones morados y lilas y todos aquellos _dancers_ quienes parecían divertirse más que algunas personas en la barra. El rubio apreció unas elegantes cortinas de lo que él denominaría un color rosa, con luces encendidas mientras que un erótico baile se oficiaba adentro... aunque él creía que aquello de _baile_ estaba demás cuando se dio cuenta de que esos eran los privados.

Cuando el Uchiha travesti lo metió por Brewer Street, cerca de Freedom Soho, tenía que admitir que no sabía a lo que se atenía, ni mucho menos qué era lo que iba a ver cuando le dijo a Sasuke "Creo que me gustan los chicos". Si bien había sido arrastrado últimamente por Soho y creía conocerlo más que nadie con ayuda de su divertido anfitrión quien estaba ya bailando insinuante en la pista, tampoco era para dejarlo abandonado en medio local donde más de un chico lo miraba como para la denominada _Follada de Inauguración_. Él sabía que su estatus de virgen homo producía en algunas personas, pero aún no quería lanzarse de aquella manera. Se encogió de hombros algo timorato de qué hacer, así que decidió que lo mejor era partir por la barra por un _Kamikaze_ antes de lanzarse a lo que sea que tuviera que hacer hoy.

Quizás un _Dirty Martini_ también serviría para por lo menos un buen faje hoy.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Cuándo él se había convertido en eso? Todavía recordaba que sus fines de semana se pasaban con sus amigos jugando X-Box y saliendo en la noche con algunas chicas con las cuales con suerte le tocarían las tetas.

Suspiró resignado cuando le llegó su _Buchanan's en Las Rochas_, tal vez debería dejar de beber un poco y perderse en sus cavilaciones, porque no veía muy bien ahora la pista.

* * *

Sasuke suspiró completamente satisfecho cuando su libido fue saciado, miró el fibroso cuerpo bajo el suyo más que satisfecho, su mano acarició aquellos dorados omoplatos en un estado post orgásmico completamente complacido, no era de aquellos hombres a los cuales le gustaba mimar, pero se encontraba sospechosamente mimoso aquel día, con una sonrisa satisfecha procedió a buscar sus ropas. Miró de reojo a su amante antes de fruncir el ceño.

No se había dado cuenta de que era rubio. Aunque quizá estuvo más entretenido haciendo una mamada antes de ponerse a pensar que tenía un cuerpo trigueño por el sol.

Bueno... él tampoco se llevaba a horripilantes personas a la cama, pero aquello le recordaba a cierta persona que acababa de ver bailar indecentemente en la pista.

¿Cuándo Naruto se sacó la maldita playera?

Bien, él quería experimentar, pero estaba seguro desde su posición que estaba más ebrio que la vez anterior. Suspiró agotado.

—¿Muy cansado para una segunda ronda? —la voz algo risueña y deseosa de más de aquel chico lo trajo de regreso a su lugar. Hasta ahora estaba entretenido buscando sus bóxers, pero aquella propuesta más de un par de manos vagas en sus zonas bajas interrumpieron por un momento su hilo de pensamientos. Le sonrió ladinamente antes de posar sus labios sobre los rellenos contrarios en un voraz beso de ansiedad. No tenía por dónde negar que aquella había sido su noche de suerte. Aquel chico —que su nombre no recordaba— tenía cierto fetiche por hombres con cabello largo que lo hacían ponerse extrañamente sumiso.

Un buena sesión de algo de Bondage para él y Sasuke estaba más que feliz de metérsela hasta quedar con las piernas entumidas. No había nada mejor como la sensación después de un sexo precisamente salvaje. Se abandonó por un momento a las sensaciones antes de que una vocecilla particularmente molesta —que le recordaba a Naruto— le recordara que tenía a un amigo completamente borracho y desinhibido en la pista de baile.

—Lo siento —murmuró excitado nuevamente. No le gustaba quedarse con las ganas, pero estaba seguro que a Naruto no le gustaría recordar estar medio violado por más de un hombre —, pero tengo que ayudar al idiota de mi amigo que se embriagó antes de meterla en un lugar. Tú sabes, hay unos _aprovechados _—aquello lo murmuró suavemente sobre la clavícula de aquel muchacho quien gimió satisfecho por la atención, pero luego de procesar no estuvo tan feliz de que lo dejaran con aquella erección.

—P-pero... —quiso decir algo antes, pero el Uchiha lo cayó con un brutal beso antes de comenzar a coleccionar su ropa desperdiciada por los privados.

—Lo sé. No creas que a mí también me parece precisamente tranquilizador —masculló tratando de pensar en la profesora Spinner en bragas cantándole el feliz cumpleaños. Se estremeció un poco antes de colocarse sus interiores —. Prometo compensarte cuando pueda eh...

—Erick.

—Sí eso. Erick.

Siguió vistiéndose como si detrás de él no estuviera un hombre con las piernas abiertas y cierta abertura esperando ansioso su intrusión, pero volvió a dirigir su oscura mirada a Naruto quien ahora estaba siendo prácticamente devorado por un Casanova quien tenía más ganas de llevarlo al cuarto Oscuro que darle largas a los besos desesperados y ansiosos que prodigaba el rubio.

Mmm... a Sasuke le gustaban los besos desesperados y ansiosos, también brutales y lujuriosos.

Se mordió el labio frunciendo el ceño antes de borrar aquellos pensamientos y terminar de vestirse. Le dio una última mirada a aquel sexy hombre antes de despedirse con un casto movimiento de mano y salir de los privados para poder ir en busca de Naruto.

* * *

Aquello se sentía bien... sí, mejor de cómo pensó que se sentiría besar a un hombre, sobre todo aquellas manos que ahora acariciaban su trasero. Le gustaba que le acariciaran el trasero. También le gustaba besar aquellos finos labios, y mirar aquellos ojos azules.

No, no le gustaban los ojos azules. Le gustaban negros y afilados, como la noche.

Pero siguió besando porque aquel chico sabía hacer aquella cosa con la lengua que lo volvía loco. Gimió dentro del beso y se acercó aún más a aquel cuerpo especialmente musculoso, sus manos vagaron por aquella ancha espalda anclándose en las caderas del contrario, con las chicas todo era más lento y siquiera podía tocarle las tetas... a los hombres podía manosearlos enteros y no le dirían nada.

Se preguntó si a Sasuke le gustaría que lo manosearan. Él lo manosearía feliz. Y hablando de Sasuke... ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Abrió sus zafiros orbes para apreciar la pista sin despegarse de aquella boca que viajo hasta su cuello. No le gustaba que le lamieran la oreja, lo encontraba particularmente sucio, pero lo dejó porque su obnubilada vista buscaba al Uchiha, y lo vio salir completamente desordenado y con una cara de _recién follado_ que dolía. Al parecer su amigo venía en su búsqueda y aquello le provocó cierta reacción en su estómago, como si tuviera un montón de cabras más locas que su abuela Tsunade en Japón.

Se separó de aquel hombre que ya no se le apetecía tan sensual como antes y espetó unas palabras de las cuales no estuvo consciente, pero no se molestó en explicarse porque justo en ése momento llegó Sasuke y lo atrajo hacia él.

—Lo siento amigo, gracias por cuidármelo pero ya me lo tengo que llevar si tú entiendes —claramente las palabras murmuradas por el pelinegro no las entendió, pero se acomodó en aquellos brazos que si bien eran algo enclenques también se le antojaban musculosos y fibrosos... estaba seguro que si Sasuke pudiera ser completamente hombre los tendría bien formados.

Oh... aquello le gustaba.

Acomodó su mareada cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello y hombro de Sasuke y suspiró.

Sasuke olía a sexo y a otro hombre. Aquello no le gustó, así que lo mordió con fuerza lo que provocó un _sensual_ gemido de su acompañante. Ahora todo se le antojaba sensual, sobre todo las manos del mayor quienes apretaban fuerte y doloroso sus nalgas como castigo.

A Naruto ahora le gustaba ser castigados.

—'Aaamos a ca... cazaa S'ske. ¡¡Caaama!! —gritó más que ebrio el Uzumaki mientras se arrimaba más al Uchiha.

—Sí, _cama_ es a donde vas a ir a parar, idiota. ¿Qué bebiste? —le murmuró enojado en su oreja. Naruto se preguntó en su perdida mente si también le molestaría que Sasuke le chupara la oreja.

—Ssólo doss... o tries —dijo señalando con su mano agitándola en el aire —... no, mi-miento. Sssólo ochoo ¿O diez? —espetó toscamente. Su lengua se trababa y no podía hablar bien, pero sabía que Sasuke le entendería, él siempre lo hacía.

—Bien, nos vamos.

Aquel chico al que el Uchiha le mandó una enfurecida mirada no dijo nada, o mejor dicho no pudo porque tras la conversación se marcharon de inmediato siendo un torpe Naruto arrastrado hasta la entrada. Pidieron un taxi y se encaminaron hasta la mansión Uchiha. Su padre estaba de viaje en Rumania por lo cual no tenía problemas, además quedaba más cerca.

—¿'Amos a caama? —murmuró más dormido que despierto ahora, descansando entre las piernas del Uchiha quien suspiró agotado. Si Naruto no se hubiera embriagado estaría follando con un sensual rubio y sin la erección que Naruto buscaba avivar con sus innecesarios movimientos y su calor.

Le gustaba el calor de Naruto. Ahora comprendía por qué siempre terminaban enlazados en la cama.

Aquello no sonó bien.

—S'ske... _te quiero _—farfulló una vez más antes de abandonarse a la borrachera. El Uchiha lo miró impasible durante unos minutos antes de admitir que aquello no se lo esperaba.

Ni mucho menos la reacción de él.

Miró al rubio fijamente, levantó su mano y la pasó por aquella trigueña piel y cabellos rubios y comprendió por qué se había tirado con tanto énfasis al idiota del bar. Apartó su mano como si el rubio tuviera tiña y miró por la ventana del auto los faroles alumbrar, la noche extrema, y las escasas estrellas que podía ver. Naruto se acurrucó a su lado y decidió en no pensar en nada.

Porque nada podía hacer ya.

Miró a Naruto de reojo antes de suspirar. Lo atrajo más a sí y paso el resto de camino en silencio, con el embriagante calor de Naruto quien roncaba un poco.

No había nada que hacer.

**

* * *

**

**Notas Finales**: OOOOO: Saben, me encanta escribir Andrógino, porque es inesperado, completamente Fanom y escribo a un Sasuke más real, con sentimientos de verdad y decisiones que tomar. No es lo mismo una arrancada que vivir en casa.

Y Naruto... bueno, él no entenderá lo que sucede hasta que llegue el fin. ¡¡Espero sus comentarios!! Me entretengo mucho leyéndolo, y así no me hacen sentir un marginado D:

Saludos a Skuld quien ya le regañaba por no continuar mis Fics, a Chibi y a todos vosotros.

**Próximo Capítulo**: Cosas de la _Adolescencia__. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Murder's Notes**: Llegué a los cien comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando me leen y comentan. Alimentan mi ego me dan ganas de escribir :D Quiero agradecer los comentarios de **HuMi-ChaN**, a **Tsuba** quien está feliz que este respirando, a **Tsunade25** quien siempre me apura a avanzar los capítulos con las cosas le causan curiosidad de una manera directa que me causa risa, **Ginna** quien siempre me lee —gran lectora anónima—, y a **Dakota **quien acertadamente pensó en un _fóllame_.

Extendiendo eso. La razones por las cuales pensé en un _Te quiero_, y no en un _fóllame _—tentado a escribir— fue simple: Naruto es un idiota sentimental impulsivo, creo que para él sería más doloroso e íntimo decir un _te quiero_ que un _fóllame_ y entenderlo como tal. Si hubiera sido un SasuGaa hubiera escrito fóllame directamente y —aparte— me hubiera suicidado por el OOC que tendría Gaara si ocupara el puesto de Naruto, en fin.

Hoy quiero recomendaros un _Track_ que espero que escuchen: **Neopolitan Dreams** – Lisa Mitchell, la escuché mientras mi amiga llamaba al servicio de **VTR **para quejarse de no sé qué xD.

* * *

**6**

Cosas de la _Adolescencia

* * *

_

Si había algo que el Uchiha odiara más que su propia apariencia marica, era que su padre le tendiera una trampa. Itachi lo había llamado hace poco más de tres minutos diciéndole que padre había tomado un vuelo de madrugada para llegar a su casa a las tres y ver si realmente estaba allí porque —estúpidamente— estaba castigado por atosigar demasiado a su futuro esposo, una vil razón para tenerlo controlado.

Itachi le predijo que cosas así sucederían si seguía explotando a Naruto para poder salir un poco más y ser "normal", no era su culpa que cuando veía una vía para poder escapar de casa —por lo menos unas horas— la utilizara, y Naruto era la perfecta excusa para ello. Que fuera su prometido lo exigía a pasar tiempo de 'calidad' con él, ayudarle cuando lo necesitaba y estar cogidos de la mano ante reuniones extensas de sociedad en donde lo único que quería era estar acostado, escuchar música o salir con un sexy hombre; Tampoco era su culpa que no pudiera follar como un adolescente hormonal normal... no que él lo fuera suficiente, pero el sexo siempre había servido como salida para sus tensiones, y aquel trigueño de hoy había sido el culo más exquisito en el cual había entrado hasta ahora.

Miró de reojo al rubio ebrio y adormilado que estaba entre sus piernas y _algo_ pareció golpearle en la cara ante lo desgraciado que era al utilizar a Naruto así, se atrevió a acariciar aquellas mejillas y remover el aplastado y sucio cabello rubio antes de quitar la mano nuevamente y pedirle al taxista que los dejara al otro lado de la ciudad.

Hoy no podría pasar la noche con el rubio, era por seguridad.

* * *

Cuando el rubio Uzumaki despertó aquella mañana lo hizo con una tremenda resaca, gimió aturdido por los colores que se le antojaban demasiado brillantes, y por los múltiples pisos que veía dentro de su cuarto, se quedó rezongando por lo bajo, mascullando el nombre de alguien a quien se le antojaba lejano hasta que se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no había despertado para mandarlo a callar.

Con sus ojos enrojecidos, con ojeras y mirada deficiente volvió su rostro para buscar un cuerpo que se le antojaba conocido, no vio nada, pero desconfiaba lo suficiente de su sentido de vista y sentido común para comenzar a rodar y palpar con sus manos el cuerpo del Uchiha, cuando no lo encontró le pareció extraño, y desechando aquella idea volvió a dormir rumiando maldiciones.

Le dolía la cabeza como los mil demonios, y daba gracias por ser fin de semana.

* * *

La vasta mansión Uchiha estaba en un silencio denso y demandante. Itachi estaba entre Fugaku y Sasuke leyendo el periódico, haciéndose notas mentales de las nuevas cifras que influirían en su negocio, su padre se dedicaba a asesinar con la mirada su desayuno mientras mascullaba en voz baja cosas que ninguno de sus hijos quería oír, aunque ambos se hacían a la idea: Sasuke había llegado antes, se había bañado rápidamente, secado su cabello y acostado a dormir en el preciso momento que Fugaku atravesaba la mansión a zancadas para demostrar que su adefesio era un libertino.

Itachi estaba tranquilamente leyendo en su cuarto sin nada más que mirar sus libros abstraído de toda _realidad_ para su padre, pero tenso como si esperara recorrer los pasillos en plena noche con un botiquín y ganas de maldecir a raya.

Sasuke, por otro lado, estaba lo suficientemente alejado de toda aquel utópico desayuno pensando en las palabras dichas en la madrugada y que, probablemente, Naruto no recordaría y era mejor así.

—Este mes tienes prohibido salir —fue todo lo que le dijo su padre antes de espetar unas palabras más y marcharse a trabajar. Itachi abandonó el periódico y miró a su hermano quien estaba demasiado abstraído para darse cuenta de algo más.

—Con aquella cara supongo que sucedió lo que no queríamos —aseveraba con ojos sabios y paciencia divina, el menor miró a su hermano vacío en todo sentido y asintió vagamente antes de idear futuros prósperos.

—Adelantemos la boda.

Dejó la servilleta doblada en la mesa sin tocar su desayuno y salió a buscar espacio en el cual razonar los últimos hechos y ver que haría. Itachi aceptó en voz alta considerando que aquella decisión era la más sensata que había tomado el Uchiha menor en estos últimos meses, después de todo él le predijo que no era _sano_ salir tanto con aquel mocoso que de por sí se daba a querer y además llevar una vida normal que realmente no podía ostentar.

Tenía que esperar.

Tomó su celular y llamó a la mansión Sabaku no, rogando por dentro que todo estuviera listo para cuando el show comenzara.

Sasuke, por otro lado, creyó que ya bastaba con intentar jugar a un adolescente rebelde, ya se había divertido lo suficiente como para echar por tierra todo aquel plan, miro los extensos jardines de Uchiha Manor y cerró sus deseos y anhelos en aquel país en su pequeña caja de Pandora, abandonando todo vestigio de esperanza y cariño que pudiera tener.

—Hablé con Gaara —su hermano apareció por detrás, reclamando su atención cual vil acosador en buscas de reacciones que favorecieran su vida, lo observó mirarle sabedor de la verdad tras Itachi Uchiha; Sintió aquel cariño empático que poseía su hermano, como también el fiero reproche que le tenía guardado, la tibia manera de castigarlo con aquellos ojos sabios y frívolos al respecto y asintió sutilmente antes de volver su par de ojos similares, pero nunca iguales, la patio de la que era —supuestamente— su casa.

—¿Y?

—Tiene todo listo. Hablaré con la señora de Uzumaki para comenzar los preparativos.

Y volvió a asentir tratando de hacerse partícipe de aquella realidad.

—Aleja esos pensamientos Sasuke, y concéntrate en el ahora.

* * *

Para cuando Naruto volvió a ver a _la_ Uchiha estaban en el intermedio de sus clases. Lo observó a lo lejos como una imagen muerta que se reproducía en su mente y _nada_ sucedía, lo observó como todos los días: Un amigo, y de igual manera lo saludó en la tarde cuando tenían que ir a aquellas citas obligadas, protocolo innecesario y juntas con su madre. El domingo por la tarde habían recibido la llamada de Itachi —el hermano psicópata de Sasuke— diciéndole que el padre cabrón de ambos había decidido adelantar el matrimonio.

No que Naruto tuviera problemas: Mientras más rápido sacara al Uchiha de allí, mejor. Pero creía que algo se le escapaba cuando, tiempo después, pillaba al Uchiha observándolo neutralmente, como analizando mercancía y equiparando costos; Todo aquello le parecía una locura, eso de casarse, pero estaba mejor así ya que ayudaba a un amigo.

Y Naruto era bueno ayudando a amigos.

* * *

Sasuke comprendió, aquel lunes por la mañana, que Naruto no recordaba nada de lo sucedido en la noche cuando pasó por su lado sin mirarlo porque no lo notó; demasiado interesado en sus amigos. Tampoco fue importante para él, sólo el molesto malestar que sintió después en un típico ataque de hiperventilar en el patio camino a sus clases. Sus 'amigas' le dijeron que era típico de señoritas comprometidas que se casaban con desastrosos hombres, él lo llamaba el pecado de ser como era.

Mas de alguna vez estuvo tentado de gritarle a todos la colosal mentira que era él —o ella— y lo irremediablemente homosexual que se había vuelto por culpa de que estar tanto tiempo con mujeres su pene se rebeló al no excitarse con ello.

Vaginas y senos no era para nada atrayente; Un culo respingón, sudor y un pene sí lo eran. También la rudeza y ser aplastado por el colchón y ¡Dios! Encontraba mil calificativos positivos al enredarse con hombres que con mujeres.

Semanas después olvidó todo aquello como una frívola etapa de transición, en el cual su mente y pene trataban de pelear quien llevaba la razón, y por supuesto aquella noche tuvo consecuencias: No volvió a salir con Naruto 'aquellos' lugares, y sin duda prefería escucharlo decir que aquella noche había intentado ir más allá con un tío de cursos inferiores —y no lo había logrado— que verlo en vivo por una razón Biológica de _efecto Arcada_. Sus pensamientos se llenaron de lo _asqueroso_ que se vería Naruto intentar ligar con un musculoso ebrio, como también que su sudor y calor no eran tan atractivos como los mulatos con los cuales se metía.

Y funcionaba, porque llegó un momento en que dejó de importarle —o mejor dicho—: Prefirió simplemente no pensar en ello y abocarse a su misión como había recomendado Itachi. A Naruto no dejó de llamarle la atención que ya no quisiera salir con él y cada vez inventaba más excusas para ello.

Como que tenían que elegir el mantel _juntos,_ y no con su madre. Naruto tenía pésimo gusto, así que su adorada _suegra_ se hizo cargo de él.

O que eligieran la comida, la Catedral, los invitados.

_Cualquier_ cosa, pero Sasuke encontraba maneras sutiles de decirle que no, además que él mismo se aburría y sería el doble si él estuviera allí. Y su vida sexual perfectamente adolescente declinó forzosamente por aquellos meses, como también el hecho de que Naruto parecía cada vez más desesperado de juntarse con él y aquello le enviaba detalles difusos, porque cada vez que tenían media hora juntos lo único que hablaba el rubio Uzumaki era de lo _bueno_ que eran los hombres besando, de lo fácil que era tener sexo con una chica —que ya lo le llenaba tanto como antes—, y también un montón de datos que no quería.

Y aquella parte del tiempo comenzó a sentirla cada vez más pesada, más desoladora e insoportable hasta que su mente le ganó a su corazón y Naruto pasó a ser una persona detestable aunque _algo_ en él gritara lo contrario, que sus ojos se desviaran y comenzara a sentir una serie de síntomas que no tenían nada que ver con un ataque cardiaco o problemas de respiración.

Y Naruto... Naruto seguía siendo tan Naruto que se comportaba como siempre. Tan bruto y estúpido que no vio nada hasta que el día llegó.

* * *

**Notas Finales**: ¿No se lo esperaban, cierto? No, porque lo que quieren que ustedes pasen lo hará el siguiente capítulo. Son cuatro hojas Word, por lo cual no es mucho _pero_ buenas noticias: Siguiente capítulo mucho _más_ interesante y el doble.

Yo, Gaa, prometo **solemnemente** escribir ocho (8) hojas **Word** para el siguiente capítulo, y que sus retos de hoy serán justificados, y que el retraso también, y que el próximo capítulo será el mejor porque yo lo quiero así y es **mí** fic y lo haré x'D, y ustedes son mis lectores y me darán ánimos para continuar, y no me regañaran y me dirán: Continua, o te castro, y entonces tendrán el capítulo y yo estoy divagando, y se nota por la cantidad descomunal de comas mal ubicadas y poca gramática de éste párrafo x'D.

No, enserio: Lo juro. Tienen mi palabra como Ficker que el próximo capítulo será mejor.

Ya saben que agradezco sus comentarios, y estoy feliz por el simple hecho de _existir_ y, ¿Saben? Hoy me echaron de la Universidad por ingerir alcohol dentro de ella... yo no sabía pero fue el dato Freack del día xD. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Murder's Notes**: Lo prometido es deuda.  
**Recomendaciones**: Me gustaría que escucharan **Apology** – Alessana y **Demolition Lovers** – My Chemical Romance.

* * *

**7**

Preparativos

* * *

Sasuke no había sido el mismo desde que Naruto expuso aquel mínimo problema sentimental a base de alcohol y lujuria, tampoco le era fácil manejar su vida desde la perspectiva constante en la cual estaba aparentemente comprometido, particularmente nervioso y jodidamente confundido.

Itachi le había advertido que aquel desliz le valdría oro, Kushina le rogó piedad y él accedió... No había corrompido a Naruto.

**NO** había corrompido a Naruto.

**NO **a Naruto.

**NO**.

• • •

Su matrimonio estaba dispuesto el veintitrés de julio que caía día viernes, un esplendoroso día de verano en Inglaterra, con más de trescientos invitados, con su hermano como padrino, con su _padre_ entregándolo y a Naruto como su novio. Y él recién estaba en las invitaciones.

La vil excusa de que había mucho que planear había mantenido a Naruto a raya de cualquier intencional escape que había planeado con Kushina, pero no era fácil hacer dos cosas a la vez, y la magnánima ceremonia que quería su padre no se creaba sola. Ahora estaba con su _suegra_ en la _Boutique_ de Novias más cotizada en Londres, ver tanto blanco le aterraba, sobre todo a las histéricas mujeres que trataban de agarrar lo mejor cual ave rapiña entre las manos ajenas. No sabía cuán manoseado estaban los vestidos que aparecían en oferta, pero la dependienta del local —al reconocer a la señora Uzumaki— la llevó a la parte de arriba en donde guardaban los más finos vestidos para altas _damas_ de sociedad como ellas. Por un momento quiso gritar de frustración ya que tenía un vigoroso pene dispuesto a tocar cuevas masculinas inexploradas, pero mordió su brillante labio cereza antes de emitir una palabrería que lo llevara a echar por el traste su plan.

—¿Qué le parece esto, señora Uzumaki? Tiene un corte más sencillo, una caída bastante romántica y de suave color marfil —la dependienta, deseosa de vender, les mostró un costoso vestido que si bien era hermoso, era demasiado... _femenino_ para lo que buscaban.

—No, gracias Gabrielle, buscaremos por aquellos lados —dijo apuntando a un recóndito rincón.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! La señorita Uchiha no querrá mostrar más de lo indicado antes de ser desposada por su encantador hijo.

_Cabrona aduladora_.

—Por supuesto —la tirantez de la voz de _la _menor hiso que la mujer por fin se quedara en silencio antes de sonreírle excusándose por sus palabras.

—¿Qué te parece este, Sasuke? —Kushina le mostró un montón de vestidos colgados, con el fin que rebuscara uno.

Miraron un montón de atuendos que no favorecían su situación, después de todo Sasuke no poseía senos y se negaba a ponerse relleno sólo para aparentar, suficiente tenía ya con llevar cabello largo, maquillarse y tener dieta como para, joderla más, llevar senos sintéticos. Entre el blanco que no evaluaba ni virginidad, paz u fidelidad, la madre del rubio y él estuvieron viendo más trajes de los que pudieron soportar, pero en un apartado bastante poco llamativo se encontraba el vestido que pretendía usar para su ceremonia.

—Hermosa elección —se atrevió a interrumpir nuevamente la condenada mujer —. Es de corte sencillo, no muestra mucho, pero es bastante sensual por sus cortes precisos —terminó de aclarar mostrando el corpiño más bien cuadrado, con un sobresaliente en el centro que se asemejaba a sus senos pero los ocultaba, de holgada apariencia que facilitaba su escasa cintura llegó a ser idóneo para lo que ambos buscaban, ya que apenas la cintura terminaba, comenzaba a arrebolarse la parte inferior.

—¡Oh, Sasuke! Te verás _encantadora_ con el —su emocionada suegra lo tomó sobreponiéndolo por los que supuestamente eran sus senos, y afiló sus ojos para ajustarlo mentalmente —. ¡¡Nos lo llevamos!!

Con total asperidad dijeron que se lo llevaría así, ya que los arreglos se los haría una estilista de familia que había pasado de _generación en generación_ inventando una estúpida excusa romántica para poder marcharse antes y alcanzar con sus últimos ajustes del día antes de abocarse realmente a su matrimonio.

Mandaron el costoso vestido a la mansión y se encaminaron al _The Royal Bank__of Scotland_ para su última gran inversión.

• • •

Itachi miraba a su hermano hablar con Minato y Kushina sobre los manteles de la ceremonia, si los querían de color marfil o un elegante o el _horripilante_ color que quería Sasuke, un fuerte negro con un majestuoso arreglo florar de acónitos en su pleno esplendor, maravillosamente purpúreas y llamativas. Su hermano se estaba esforzando por hacerle a su padre el mejor día de su vida, pero también su pequeño e inocente hermano lo estaba desafiando. Si bien no se casaban porque quería, todo quedaría perfectamente bello, llamativo y extravagante como su propio hermano.

Después del conmemorativo momento decisivo, la pelea de los manteles pasó al mejor arreglo de mesa, y posteriormente a los arreglos del salón —ya que se casarían por civil por lo cual no necesitaban una Iglesia—. La distribución del total de las mesas, el arco que esperaría al Uchiha con hermosas rosas rojas, y posteriormente el hermoso arreglo florar que llevaría Sasuke entre sus manos, _Tacca chantrieri_ con su enhiesta forma, elegante color negro y hermosas extensiones que caían.

Sasuke se esforzaba, con manteles negros destilando muerte, con acónitos purpúreos gritando venganza y de hermosos y elegantes Chantrieri anhelando su representación de la divinidad absoluta y su misticismo. Sasuke arregló su boda de tal manera que Fugaku realmente quedara obnubilado con todo, hasta él mismo se sorprendía del empeño que ponía su hermano menor al llevar todo a cabo en los meses que quedaban, con preciosas y costosas invitaciones que enorgullecerían a su madre y a la más fina dama de sociedad.

Con hermosos trajes para las damas de honor.

Con una asistencia completa.

Con una apreciada distribución idónea, esfuerzo, pocas horas de dormir y arreglos. Hasta Naruto parecía completamente sorprendido con la facilidad con la cual el Uchiha llevaba todo a trote, buscando el jardín de Londres más hermoso, al cura más amoroso, a las organizaciones más perfectas y todo, absolutamente todo, estuvo preparado para el veintitrés de julio, y sólo faltaba un mes para la boda.

Quizás una despedida de soltero no fuera tan mala.

* * *

• • •

_Estamos cordialmente satisfechos en invitarlos a nuestra boda en la cual nos representa_

_Por parte de la novia: _**Fugaku Uchiha – Mikoto Uchiha **(†)  
_Por parte del novio: _**Minato Namikaze – Kushina Uzumaki**_**.**_

**E**speramos que usted y su familia puedan asistir a tan honesto evento en donde nosotros uniremos nuestras almas y caminos para formalizar una relación próspera llena de satisfacción, metas, sueños e hijos, como también anhelamos que vuestra presencia nos enriquezca y presencien el amor que nos profesamos.

El día del enlace está previsto para un maravilloso día de verano, a las 17:00 horas en la hermosa residencial McKennigston el día 23 de julio. Esperamos su asistencia.

Atentamente,

_Sasuke&Naruto_.

• • •

* * *

Sasuke había querido unas invitaciones bastante casuales e intolerablemente empalagosas, por lo menos eso fue lo que pensó Naruto cuando su compañero de curso, Andrew, le mostró la invitación que le había llegado a sus padres —por ende a él— y le mascullaba lo altamente suertudo que era para poseer al pedazo de mujer que ostentaba.

—Enserio, Naruto, eres el hombre con más suerte del mundo. Dime, ¿Ya la has visto desnuda? —y ahora que lo pensaba, no, no había visto a Sasuke desnudo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó alarmado —; Itachi me mataría antes de decir "pío". Además, Sasuke siempre ha sido muy cuidados-aa —dijo trastabillando en la última vocal.

—Bueno... —Ellioit se metió en la conversación sin miramientos — no que me sorprenda, después de todo estarás con ella _el resto de tu vida_. Por si acaso, ¿Cuándo te mueres? —las carcajadas estallaron ante la broma de Ellioit.

A Naruto no le causó gracia, después de todo era de su vida la que estaban hablando. Miró de mala manera a su compañero con lo cual sólo lo logró hacer reír más y más, aquello de estar casado por _el resto de la vida_ con Sasuke ya no le incomodaba tanto como aparentaba.

—"_Somos amigos, ¡¡Por supuesto que no me molesta!!" _—encontraba entretenido acompañar al Uchiha de fiesta, verlo como se ligaba a algunos chicos, o hablar de videojuegos. La comodidad era esencial en aquellas relaciones y hablar con el Uchiha era lo más relajante y estresante que pudiera sucederle.

—Y, ¿Qué se siente casarse tan joven? —la pregunta no le tomó por sorpresa, después de todo: Todos querían saber cómo se sentía. Para él sólo era...

—Nada muy interesante. Es entretenido estar con Sasuke, así que no me aburriré mucho —aunque sus palabras demostraban buenas intenciones, la seguidilla de chiflidos, pervertidas palabras y libidos rostros lo atormentaron hasta la salida.

Como siempre, el vehículo estaba esperándolo tras su último día de clase. Se despidió de sus amigos esperándolos ver en el verano —luego de su supuesta Luna de Miel—.

—¡Sasuke! —vio al Uchiha salir atareado entre parloteos femeninos y revista de quizás qué zalamería más. Los orbes negros se alzaron fijándolo en su posición, _algo_ extraño se instaló en él cuando Sasuke le hizo caso, pero no lo tomó en cuenta cuando lo vio acercarse, le dio un casto beso en su mejilla y se metió en su limusina esperándolo.

—Apúrate, idiota. Tengo cosas que hacer —murmuraba cansado mientras etiquetaba alguna revistas más. El rubio por fin tomó en cuenta el aspecto agotado que tenía su 'novia'.

—Deberías descansar, Sasuke. No te ves muy bien que digamos.

—No puedo hacerlo, esto **tiene** que estar terminado para fin de mes, o no habrá boda.

—Puede esperar un poco más —instó nuevamente.

—Tú no lo entiendes —balbuceó enigmáticamente antes de seguir con lo suyo.

El rubio quiso gritar. ¡Por supuesto que no entendía! ¡Nadie le explicaba nada! ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Por qué su madre y padre estaban tan ataviados? ¿Por qué Sasuke insistía en casarse antes? ¡¿Por qué nadie le decía absolutamente NADA?!

Frunció tanto su ceño como sus labios espetando en voz baja y lamentando ser tan despistado, apostaba que si fuera alguien normal no le pasaría esto.

• • •

Itachi miró a Sasuke quien nuevamente estaba hasta las tres de la mañana ajustando todo, a su costado yacía el teléfono inalámbrico y su celular, por la mesa estaban más de cien revistas y papeles amontonados, doblados, estrujados, aplanados, firmados y releídos tal cantidad de veces que el Uchiha mayor no tenía mucho que decir al respecto. El aspecto de Sasuke iba de mal en peor, y suponía que era lo que quería.

Su largo cabello caía cual cascada rebelde sin ton ni son, sus opacados ojos estaba tras unos hinchados párpados y profundas ojeras, mientras que el suave color de su piel clara se teñía por una más amarillenta y enfermiza.

Su hermano no podía seguir así.

Cuando quiso avanzar para mandarlo a acostar apreció el leve temblor que sus hombros daban, y el espectral silencio en la cual la sala estaba.

Sasuke lloraba.

Aquello no ocurría con frecuencia, ni siquiera en las últimas y dolorosas palizas que su padre le daba, pero suponía que todo esto era distinto. Su irreverente hermano estaba cansado de vivir de la manera que lo hacía, de engañar y no confiar en nadie.

No poderse enamorar.

Caminó sigiloso hasta que sus brazos rodearon al menor y dejó que toda aquella soledad se fuera en silencio y comprensión, lo estrujó contra su pecho sin decirse nada, sólo esperando, y acariciaba lánguidamente su espalda.

—Creo que iré a dormir —musitaba con voz somnolienta.

—Está bien, pero quiero decirte algo —Sasuke esperó expectante con sus grandes ojos —. Como regalo de bodas, te daré una Despedida de Soltero en tu bar favorito.

Y Sasuke, después de semanas eternas, sonrió con gratitud. Era pequeña, pero contaba.

Naruto estaba parado en _Bar Fusion_, por Essex Rd. La hilera de coches y personas esperando entrar al evento gay del año era amplia, realmente le sorprendía la capacidad de Itachi a la hroa de encubrir a Sasuke para sus escapadas, como también no sabía cómo un idiota no había extorsionado al mayor... pero supuso que aquellas cosas no estaban a su alcance.

Con el pase que Itachi le había entregado —supuestamente él no debería estar allí, pero esa era la sorpresa— entró sin siquiera detenerse. Adentró, la música estaba estridente, las luces iban y venían sin cansancio, como también un montón de chicos sin camisetas y "chicas" merodeando atrajo su atención.

Buscó a su "novia" con la mirada, pero se encontró sólo con la vorágine de los sentidos, el sudor y olor a feromonas lo obnubilaba a minutos. El rubio se dirigió a la barra donde pidió algo suave para comenzar, y cuando de repente la música cambió de un momento y las luces parpadearon todas al mismo tiempo iluminando el local, vio al Uchiha arrinconado en un cómodo sofá siendo bien atendido por un camarero gustoso.

Eso lo hiso fruncir el ceño.

Nunca pensó que el Uchiha fuera tan fácil y... ahora que analizaba mejor las cosas, Sasuke siempre se iba con quien la vista fuera mejor. Chasqueó su lengua y caminó hasta él con la mayor rapidez que puede otorgar el paso por una pista llena de homosexuales, travestis y lesbianas en pleno apogeo, siendo manoseado pero poco le importó. Cuando llegó al costado del Uchiha este ya extaba más que entretenido con el camarero.

—_Ehem _—tosió falsamente —_. ¡Eheeemm! _—el chico que estaba sobre Sasuke lo miró de mala manera, antes de mover su mano en señal de que era insignificante y el pelinegro, que ni siquiera lo había visto, le alzó el insolente dedo del medio antes de atraer al camarero y seguir comiéndole la boca enredándose impúdicamente con él —. ¡Sasuke! —chilló sorprendido por aquella actitud.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —la mala manera de contestarle y, posteriormente mirarle, lo dejaron perplejo —, demonios inútil. ¿No ves que estaba ocupado? —chistaba enojado por el sexy camarero que se le iba.

—¡Estabas dando un espectáculo, idiota! —el mayor alzó una ceja antes de torcer su boca.

—_Todos_ están dando un espectáculo, gilipollas. ¿Cómo demonios llegaste aquí? No me digas —se contestó solo —, mataré al idiota de Itachi. ¿Se puede saber qué quieres? Por si no te has dado cuenta estoy en mi despedida de soltero y me gustaría follar un poco antes de aparentar ser la perfecta mujer feliz a tu lado —aquellas palabras, dichas con desdén, incomodaron y molestaron al rubio aún más de lo que ya se encontraba.

—¡Cómo si casarme contigo fuese un regalo divino! Te recuerdo, bastardo, que te estoy haciendo un puto favor...

—Tú y tu puto favor puede irse al infierno, idiota. ¡Dime qué haces aquí antes que me enoje!

—¡Qué más da a qué venía, estúpido! ¿Por qué no me llamaste para que te acompañara? Sabes que me gusta venir aquí.

**NO** había corrompido al hijo de Kushina.

**NO **a Naruto.

Definitivamente **NO**.

Sasuke lo quedó mirando unos segundos más antes de esnifar y torcer sus labios.

—Se supone, descerebrado mental, que las _"Despedidas de Soltero"_ se dan sin su maldita puta pareja. Tú aquí significa: No despedida de soltero, no poder follar como loco, como tampoco que me follen. ¿Así o más claro? Tendría que ir cuidándote de cualquier Dickman que quiera robar tu flor.

Bien, aquello no lo entendía. Le sacó la lengua y recordó que estaba bebiendo de su bien ceñido vaso.

—Sigue entreteniéndote, idiota. Yo sólo esperaré aquí tranquilo sin armar mucho alboroto.

Sasuke le quiso creer, pero tres horas después —con más de dos botellas de Brandy encima—, miró a Naruto coquetear con dos idiotas que tenían más cara de violadores en potencia que de ser humano con la moral de un gay.

Caminó a pasos torpes —ya eran más de las dos de la mañana— a su costado, lo jaló espetando algo sobre "pareja reconciliada" y Naruto se colgó a él como un chimpancé. Abandonó el local dejando a sus ardientes sementales lastimosamente y se encaminó hasta el auto que los esperaba desde que él había llegado.

—¿A dónde lo llevo, señor Sasuke? —el Uchiha miró al conductor varias veces para darse cuenta que era solamente uno.

—_Aaal... 'otel mass cercanooo _—el conductor sólo aceptó antes de que el rubio prometido comenzara a quejarse de que el vehículo daba muchas vueltas.

—Cállate, _idiooota_ —masculló perdido el mayor.

—_Sas'ke... fóllamee, fóllame, ¡Fóllame! ¡FÓLLAME!... Fóllame, Fóllame, Fóllame, Órname, Fródame... _—Naruto comenzó a canturrear de mala manera, repitiendo palabras, confundiéndolas y exasperándolo hasta el punto en que quería puro tirarse a llorar por lo cruel de la vida.

—¡Cállate!

—¡Fóllame!

—Sólo... por favor, cállate idiota —dijo ahora más despierto que antes.

—_Peero Sas'ke_...

—No, Naruto, estás ebrio.

—¡No me callaré hasta que lo hagas!

—Sólo...

—_¡¡Fóllamefóllamefóllamefóllamefóllamefóllamefóllamefóllamefóllame!! _—una y otra vez.

Agotándolo.

Rompiéndolo.

Aturdiéndolo.

_Excitándolo._

—¡Ya maldición cállate! Lo que tú quieras sólo guarda silencio.

Pero así fue, todo el maldito viaje.

• • •

* * *

**Notas Finales**:

***Vestido de Novia**: http: // vestidos -de -novias. hispabodas. com/ fotos- vestidos- de- novia- la-sposa- 2011- avance- temporada / 12306#titulo

***Color: **h t t p : / / w w w . p i n t u r a y a r t i s t a s . c o m / e l – n o m b r e – d e – l o s – c o l o r e s – y – s u s – c o n n o t a c i o n e s

***Ramo de Flores: **http :// media. photobucket. com/ image/ La%20Tacca%20chantrieri/ larachel81/ otras%20plantas/ Tacca_chantrieri_1. jpg

(*) ¡Bien! No son _ocho_ páginas, pero son siete x'D. Iba a incluir la segunda parte, pero... me quedaría sin octavo capítulo y pensé "¡Ey! Siete páginas no son pocas!" Además de que: **Naruto Win!** Así que: Espero que _esperen_ con ansias el próximo capítulo.

¡Gracias por comentar! Saludo a todos y emnn... olvídenlo, se lo comentaré en el próximo capítulo. _Ahhh_, alguien me preguntó qué tal iba mi perro: ¡Bien! Está sano y salvo. Ahora tengo un gatito que le puse Orión ;) Gracias por preguntar.

Otra persona me cuestionó sobre la Universidad: Pues allí avanza, tengo unos profes bastante locos, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede.

¡Cometad! No dejar review produce la muerte de los fickers xD.


	8. Chapter 8

**Murder's Notes**: Lamento la demora, pero la universidad me come vivo, y el foro no se mantiene sólo, además de todos los trabajos que un !Admin tiene que hacer D: Os dejo, y ya no me envíen PM's amenazantes xDD, sé que me demoré muuuuucho más de lo acostumbrado, pero me esforcé eh!  
#**Track's**: Micho to you all – Naruto Shippuden.

* * *

**8**

—La pérdida de la manzana—

* * *

Sasuke estaba casi seguro que cuando Naruto tocara la cama caería dormido sin remedio. Agradeció que la mayoría de los borrachos siquiera serían capaces de pensar correctamente, por lo cual no razonó en las segundas y ebrias intenciones que tenía el rubio con él, sencillamente se arrastraron juntos hasta la habitación que había alquilado bastante apurado y _cordial _—todo lo cordial que puede ser un ebrio y un hormonal muchacho—, por lo cual ahora, con unas copitas de más, caminaba junto al idiota hasta que por fin llegaron a la zona presidencial.

**Habitación 001 A**

Le costó diferenciar la chapa de la puerta con la misma puerta, como también ingresar la llave, sostener al rubio que se iba para el lado, sostenerse él y abrir los ojos.

Todo al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo la gente podía hacer eso a diario? Dejo de cavilar gilipolleces e ingresó empujando al rubio idiota y a sí mismo.

Al principio lo único que podía apreciar era alfombras, _muchas_ alfombras por todos lados, cuadros, sillas y —al final de todo— la majestuosa cama que aguardaba a un Uchiha su merecido descanso. Siguió yéndose con Naruto al interior y simplemente se dejó caer, agotado por cada uno de los sucesos que conllevaron tener a un adormilado Uzumaki entre sus brazos.

No se dio muchas vueltas, sólo se sacó los zapatos —y los de su _pareja_— para luego cubrirse con la colcha y fundirse con Morfeo.

* * *

{ x x x }

* * *

No sabía a ciencia cierta si estaba despierto o no, de hecho, gustaba de no saber concretamente si era real o no, ya que definitivamente era mucho más cómodo aparentar ignorancia y verse desvalido en situaciones así. Sus orbes negras se abrieron recibiendo la oscuridad de la noche aún, por lo cual aludió que aún tenía tiempo suficiente, el cuerpo de Naruto estaba sobre sí moviéndose torpemente mientras intentaba sacar prenda por prenda su ropa.

El hedor a alcohol golpeó su nariz y la arrugó, pero aún así no intentó moverse o hacer notar que estaba despierto, y sólo... _Sólo pensó_.

Pensó en él.

Pensó en su hermano, su idiota hermano mayor.

En el bastardo de su padre.

En su madre.

Unos brillantes cabellos rubios cortaron sus pensamientos, pero estaban muy alejados de allí, _pensó en Minato_, en su esposa Kushina, en toda la locura que estaba viviendo, y muy por sobretodo: En Naruto.

En todo lo que había corrompido a Naruto y se sintió asqueroso al romper su promesa. Cuando quiso levantar sus brazos se jaló el cabello sin querer y frunció el ceño.

_Odiaba el cabello largo_.

Pensó que —cuando tuviera su anhelada libertad— podría llevarlo como quisiera.

Lamentablemente cada vez que pensaba en _libertad_ una sensación se colaba en su órgano cardiovascular, lo que muchos le decían corazón, lo que él no sentía como tal. Su cuerpo a veces se movía de un lado a otro por insistencia del rubio que insistía en desnudarlo, y recordó la ebria promesa que hizo en un taxi... No podía creer que el idiota Uzumaki _desease_ ser suyo.

Que él fuera el primero.

Él era un bastardo, él era la peor persona del mundo y aún así el rubio quería entregarse y dejarse llevar por sus brazos. Un gemido descontento rompió con sus pensamientos y abrió los ojos nuevamente, pensando en que quizás los cerró sin consciencia, y vio unas marcas muy cerca de sus ojos, para después unas cálidas manos hacerse por su cintura alzando la playera que tenía puesta; Por un momento no pudo ver nada, hasta que se topó con aquellos grandes ojos azules, endemoniados ojos azules que le hacían perder el Norte, el cálido aliento del rubio, mezcla de licor y otras cosas que él no conocía, le llegó rompiendo su esquema de vida.

Naruto pegó sus pechos planos, duros y sensibles restregándose poco a poco, torpemente y abandonado en el ritual hormonal que el menor presidía.

Se sintió mal.

Mal por desearlo como lo hacía.

Mal por utilizarlo tal y como lo planeó.

Mal por hacer nacer la necesidad del rubio sobre él.

_Mal_.

Sus ojos viajaron de dond se unían sus cuerpos hasta el rostro del trigueño, y no le sorprendió ver las ansias tras esos ojos, al parecer, Naruto no estaba tan ebrio como aparentaba.

—¿Sasuke? —el hombre, porque hoy se sentía tan hombre y masculino como ningún otro día, lo miró con facciones fuertes, con decisión, y sensaciones fuertes.

Rodó el cuerpo del rubio sobre las desordenadas sábanas, sus finos labios pálidos y resecos se abrieron tratando de preguntar lo más común.

"_¿Estás seguro?, ¿No te arrepentirás? Puedo esperar..._"

Pero Sasuke no podía, _no podía esperar, no más_.

Y junto el naciente sentimiento de estar haciendo algo malo y la ansiedad de poseer el cuerpo menos olvidó todo tal y como Itachi se lo había dicho, se olvidó de su venganza, de su padre, de su hermano y las estúpidas promesas.

Sus níveas manos viajaron por el adolescente cuerpo con deseo, tratando de marcar sus manos en él, incendiando emociones, abandonándose al deseo para corromper al menor en lo único que quedaba.

_Nada más_.

Sus labios chocaron contra otros más inexpertos, algo insípidos y bastante secos. Pero Sasuke no buscaba lo contrario, él quería eso.

Le gustaba.

Naruto en sí.

Torpe, inexperto, curioso, idiota, creído y despistado a la vez... Tal como ahora. _Le gustaba_.

Sus labios mordieron todo lo que quisieron los otros labios, hinchándolos, saboreando el alcohol contrario, bebiendo suspiros y perdición. Sus caderas se acomodaron sobre las del menor quien por instinto básico abrió sus piernas y procedió a restregar su sexo sobre aquella parte, arrancando indecorosos gemidos que poco le importaban.

¿Qué más daba? Había pagado una fortuna por la habitación.

Su cabello cayó sobre el rostro del menor quien se carcajeó un poco por los pelos que le hacían cosquillas, los quitó de su rostro para alzar su mano y tratar de ordenarlos tras su oreja. Él simplemente lo miró, sin decir nada, sin expresar nada.

Sólo ahí.

—¿Qué esperas? —murmuró acomodándose mejor. Los trigueños brazos se colgaron de su cuello y lo bajó estrellando su boca con la suya dolorosamente, pero poco le importaba.

Las manos de Sasuke viajaron por la cintura de Naruto, haciéndolo estremecer por el frío tacto con su piel, y enterró sus uñas en la cadera para —posteriormente— dejar que sus labios viajaran por su mejilla, y encerrarse en su lóbulo.

Naruto únicamente gemía y jadeaba, al parecer por ahora sus funciones cerebrales parecían olvidarse de cualquier otra cosa.

—_Joder, ahíiiii_, cabrón... ¡Ahh! Tienes una maldita lengua del demonio —Sasuke por unos instantes quiso reír, al parecer Naruto hablaba sucio en el sexo, bajó por su cuello y mordió la clavícula con saña y siguieron, restregándose, deseándose y calentándose lo más que podían, al límite que su cuerpo pedía.

Solos allí.

—Molesta —escuchó decir al rubio tras la intrusión de sus dedos donde no era un espacio para su polla.

—Claro que molesta, idiota —fue lo único que pudo decir dedicándose a su labor. Lo único que escuchaba ahora eran los gemidos y malas palabras de Naruto, porque le dolía, y de un momento a otro pareció que le gustó la sensación de tener una cosa entrando y saliendo por su culo, ya que pedía exactamente lo contrario.

¿Quién lo entendía?

—Bastardo enfermo. O entras, o te reviento el culo, _juro que lo haré _—Sasuke suspiró ante la velada promesa, y pronto se deslizó sin siquiera tomar en cuenta que era la primera vez de Naruto.

Se quejó obviamente, pero él quería hacerle entender al rubio que era un bastardo, un hijodeputa bien parido y que lo olvidara.

Como él trataba de hacerlo con su persona.

Esperó unos reglamentarios segundos antes de iniciar pequeños golpeteos con sus caderas ganándose un gruñido de disgusto.

—¿Te gusta, cierto? —chistaba el menor —, ¿Te gusta verme sufrir? Siempre haces lo mismo, _cabrón. _Pero ya verás, cuando nos casemos te amarraré a la maldita cama y te haré mierda el culo, ahora ya sé que coño hacer, pero de esta no te salvas, _Sasuke Uchiha_. Lo prometo, _¡Ohporlosmoldemonios! _Dale ahí, ahhhmmm —apretó sus labios con saña y él mismo comenzó a moverse sin que Sasuke impidiera aquello, demasiado abstraído en sus pensamientos de un Naruto follándolo con saña en el colchón.

Lo deseaba.

Claro que lo hacía.

Sentir que le enterraban una polla por su culo, partirlo en dos, sentir que lo deseaban.

Naruto jadeó bajo de él complicado por no poder llegar más al fondo, soltó una suave risa antes de sujetar bien esas estrechas caderas, salir del interior del rubio y volcarlo en la cama. Ante el cambio, y la súbita queja del menor, lo puso en cuatro e ingresó sin más, estrellando su pelvis con las nalgas redondas del rubio, grandes y respingonas que no esperó en apretar, golpear y marcar.

Gemir, jadear y suspirar.

Por ahora, era lo único que poseía su cuerpo.

_Húmedo, apretado, caliente_. Más fuerte.

—R-rápido, mássss —oía hablar. El sudor corría por su rostro, y abrió sus ojos viendo la espalda de un adolescente, una espalda que aún le faltaba crecimiento, masculinidad y músculo.

Alargó su mano y la enredó en el cabello del menor, vio perderse sus dedos sobre las hebras rubias, los gemidos de deseo y ansiedad.

_Y ése culo respingón_.

Era sucio el sonido que hacia su pene cuando ingresaba al culo de Naruto, era impúdico el hecho de ver maravillado como su pene entraba y salía por allí.

Si bien Naruto no era un _As_ en la cama, lo compensaba con sus ansias de ser follado y ¡Ahh! No había nada más que un culo bien dispuesto.

Sus caderas parecieron tomar vida propia golpeteando las nalgas contrarias, sentía el deseo subir por su ingle e instalarse en su vientre, apretándolo, igual como lo apretaba la húmeda cavidad del rubio, sus gemidos pidiendo más, el olor a sexo, alcohol que los rodeaba.

Su propio deseo.

Y lo obnubiló el júbilo de estar así.

_Solos..._

* * *

{ x x x }

* * *

Naruto despertó con una pequeña resaca, menos mal que no había bebido tanto como la otra vez. Sintió su cuerpo particularmente descansado; Y pese a que el sol entraba esplendoroso por su dormitorio, no sintió malestar, es más, hoy estaba de un particular buen humor.

Se quiso mover, pero sus extremidades estaban resentidas y sólo tuvo que pensar en ello cuando recordó una de sus mejores noches.

Sonrió pervertido y miró el otro costado de la cama.

Estaba solo.

Supuso que Sasuke ya había partido a arreglarse, se demoraría más en vestirse él, recordó. Y con una gran sonrisa se sentó sintiendo su entrada palpitar. Mmmm...

¿Así se sentía cuando uno recibía una buena follada?

No que Naruto fuera gay, pero hoy acababa de descubrir que era Sasukesexual, bastante deprimente si le preguntaban, pero no había nada que hacer.

Su adolescente mente se recreó con un montón de imágenes de Sasuke follándolo hasta donde no podían, o él follando a Sasuke hasta el cansancio... Sí, hoy le tocaría a Sasuke.

Tenía un muy buen culo.

* * *

{ x x x }

* * *

**Notas Finales**: Lamento la demora DD: Pero mi musa no me acompañaba xD, y las ganas tampoco :D

En fin, aquí les traigo el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado el Lemon, me jalé tres buenas canciones para poder escribirlo, una es la que está arriba, las otras son Snuff y Vermillion de Slipknot.

Por otro lado, vengo a decir, no a molestar xD, que junto a un grupo de amigos fanfickers abrí dos _comunidades_ para que decidan pasearse. Una es para recomendar todo tipo de **buen fic** que lean, de cualquier Fandom, cualquier Pairing, cualquier género, con cualquier trama; Y la otra, es para fickers o personas que quieran ayudar al crecimiento del Fandom con Tutoriales, tips, ayuda sobre **cómo escribir bien**, artículos interesantes que ustedes tengan.

En fin, espero que se pasen. (Junten espacios).

h t t p : / /c o m m u n i t y .l i v e j o u r n a l .c o m / b u e n o s f i c s /

h t t p : / / c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / f i c _ t i p s /

Dejando eso de lado, a esta historia solo le quedan **dos capítulos**, por lo cual ya saben. Ahh, gracias a _la_ o _las_ personas que se han inspirado haciendo un Fanart de esta historia, me gustaría poder verlos todos, pero no muchos se animan a mostrármelos D:


	9. Chapter 9

**Not**: Omgyaz! No lamento la demora (he estado lanzando nuevos fic tanto en mi Livejournal como en mi Blogspot), he estado demasiado ocupado con mi foro, y la creación de la nueva (nuevita) comunidad dedicada a cualquier fan!yaoi de Naruto, espero que se den una vuelta :D

Por otro lado, vengo a anunciar que dos de mis fanfic (**Duro** y **Duple Vita**) aparecen ahora en una revista yaoi llamada _SoloHumo_, di mi permiso para ello (para todas aquellas personas despistadas que no leen Disclaimer y sólo ven lo que quieren ver xD). También participé en una redacción para la revista del fandom _FanfictionChronicles_ con el artículo _Los machos también leen_. Espero que se den una vuelta por la revista, está recién comenzando y las chicas le ponen empeño, así que suerte con eso.

Ahora, a lo que ustedes clickearon, el fanfic. Antes que todo saludar a las personas que no se han olvidado de este pobre tío que escribe yaoi en sus segundos libres xD, así que espero os guste mucho más este capítulo que el anterior.

#**Track**: build god then we'll talk – Panic! at the Disco

* * *

**9**

—**Planes—**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke caminó hasta su dormitorio en un estado más letárgico, no que fuera por culpa de la resaca que inmediatamente se había pasado cuando vio _su_ cuerpo desnudo junto el cuerpo desnudo de _otro_ hombre. Generalmente no haría tanto espectáculo, pero lo que le había prometido a Kushina cuando empezó con este descabellado plan resultó ser lo contrario.

Había follado bien profundo a su hijo_-virginal_-Naruto, si se enteraba adiós a sus testículos.

Inspiró unas cuantas veces más, no creía que el idiota fuera tan inteligente para decirle a su madre que lo había follado un tío, ni mucho menos que le había gustado, de hecho, dudaba que dijera algo cuando se enterase de toda la verdad.

Miró de reojo su habitación, sobre todo, su vestido, y no perdió detalle de todo el trabajo que la modista se dio para arreglarlo. Sus perezosos pasos se dirigieron hasta allí y sus cuidadas manos acariciaron la tela con algo muy similar a la nostalgia.

—Supongo que ya te quitaste la estúpida idea de la cabeza —no le sorprendía para nada el sentir a Itachi tras sus espaldas, lo extraño sería que él no lo fuese a recibir.

—Eres un idiota, Itachi, no debiste hacerlo —porque lo conocía bien, _se conocían bien_. Itachi había mandado a Naruto a la boca del lobo a sabiendas que él no pensaría mucho en devorarlo por completo —, si Kushina se entera...

—No tiene por qué hacerlo.

—Pero si lo hace...

—Ya estarás demasiado lejos de Inglaterra para soportar su cólera y ya te habrás salido de la vida de su hijo que estoy seguro será lo primero que te dirá.

Es cierto.

Irse...

... De Inglaterra.

Ése era el plan inicial, aquel que planeó con Minato y posteriormente con la orgullosa Kushina Uzumaki, esposa de Minato, digna e inteligente mujer que después de pasar un shock se repuso con más ansias de mantener el orden en su familia.

Porque no era cualquier mujer, y no permitiría una vejación sobre su nombre, sobre todo cuando estaba al conocimiento de la extraña atracción que sentía Minato por él, cosas del pasado al pasado, pensó tras un tiempo.

—Ayúdame —el moreno no dijo nada más, nada más aparte de apreciar por unos segundos más las obsidianas de su hermano.

* * *

{ x x x }

* * *

—¡Naruto! —cuando pudo llegar a su mansión, una histérica Kushina lo recibió regañándolo por irse de farra un día antes de su boda. Su madre lo miró unos segundos, y él se removió inquieto. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Se notaría? Él quería que todo lo sucedido con Sasuke quedara entre ellos dos, como un morboso secreto egoísta al no querer compartir sus vivencias hasta que ya sería demasiado tarde para decir algo, no quería que su madre le dijera nada al Uchiha, la conocía demasiado bien como para incluso llegar a insinuarle que se había hecho pajas pensando en un masculino torso.

—¿Qué? —pidió cortante.

—Estás raro hoy... Pareces bri...

—No digas cosas raras, vieja. La boda te está trastornando el cerebro.

—¡Soy tu madre, muchacho! ¡VETE A BAÑAR, AHORA!

—Pero qué caracter.

—¡Te escuché!

—Ya voy... _Madres _—bisbisó para él. Se fijó en cómo toda la servidumbre corría de un lado hacia otro, acarreando sillas, vasijas, ordenando por allí y por acá, presionando a otras personas a moverse más rápido, arreglando todo en su hogar.

—Señorito —alzó su vista para fijarla en su mucama personal, quien le señaló su cuarto —, la señora Uzumaki me pidió que por favor lo instara a bañarse.

—¡Pero qué flojera!

Arrastrando los pies se encaminó donde todo el mundo quería que estuviera: El baño.

* * *

{ x x x }

* * *

—¿Cómo quiere que lo corte? —estaba en una estética, mas bien dicho, habían traído a un estético a su dormitorio, después de todo su padre no podía decir nada. Se 'casaba' hoy.

—Corto —masculló por lo bajo. Nunca le había gustado el cabello largo, era un claro indicio femenino, y desde ahora en adelante él sería hombre, sólo eso: Un hombre.

—Bien, pero, tengo un corte que es ideal para ti. Te lo explicaré mientras te corto, si no te gusta aún tendremos cómo experimentar —aclaró el estilista. Lo miró a través del espejo, con una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, pantalones ceñidos a sus piernas y una corbata rosa.

Tan marica.

—Lo que haré será dejarte dos mechas algo largas que caigan sobre tus mejillas, cortaré esa horrible chasquilla que posee y le daré un toque más causal y suelto, cosa que cuando te levantes siquiera tengas que peinarte, aunque obviamente lo harás, aunque sea un poco; Luego tomaré la parte de atrás de tu cabello y lo cortaré de tal modo —no te aburriré con detalles, querido— que se levantará para darle una sensual forma de puntas. Así que, quédate quieto que yo hago magia —el son de su voz era irritante, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltarle que ya estaba suficientemente aburrido, y jodido, como para soportarlo más.

Estuvo sentado en aquella posición durante más de quince minutos, a ratos suspiraba mientras el _mariposon*_ cantaba algunas canciones romanticonas que no le gustaban, pero trataba de recordarse a cada segundo que le hacían desear extirparse los tímpanos.

—Allí tienes, querido —Sasuke parpadeó tratando de ubicarse, y frente a él, el espejo pareció recobrar formas y colores —, _¡Ahh!_ ¡Te ves adorable!

El Uchiha sonrió, no estaba mal.

—Gracias —Itachi había llegado minutos antes, pero guardaba el silencio, estaba seguro que más de una voz en esos momentos alzaría la iracunda ira de su hermano.

—¡De qué! Con ustedes dos, muchachos sexys, son un agrado a la vista. Me puedes llamar de nuevo, _Miss Violette_ para ustedes, queridos —ambos se mordieron la lengua para aguantar las terribles ganas de insultar, habían más cosas en común de ambos hermanos que las que pudieran —o quisieran— reconocer.

—¿Estás listo ahora, Sasuke? Fugaku ya marchó a la Iglesia —el menor asintió sacándose la ropa sin siquiera importarle que aún estuviera su hermano mirándole. Apreció los sonsos músculos que tenía, y lo escaso que se marcaban. Bufó fastidiado y decidió que a penas llegara donde Gaara se inscribiría en un gimnasio para ganar más masa corporal y músculos.

—Hn —cuando era chica, su muletilla no podía ser manifestada, pero pese a que aún se encontrara en casa de su padre, se sentía libre. Sólo quedaba un paso. Miró su cuarto por última vez recordando las palizas, las noches sin dormir, las palabras que hacían eco en su mente atormentándolo, las caricias sobre su frente que le daba Itachi, el cuerpo caliente de su hermano cuando todo había sido mucho, cuando él no veía el futuro, cuando estaba a punto de quebrarse. Se vio él, como hombre, ya no como adolescente, saliendo del purgatorio, y miró a su hermano, siempre tal altivo, siempre tan inalcanzable...

Le sonreía, por fin, después de años sin ver aquella mueca, la veía.

Y él también sonrió.

_Por fin._

* * *

{ x x x }

* * *

La Iglesia estaba llena, él estaba a las afueras esperando a "La novia" mientras hablaba con sus padres, saludando a los invitados, charlando con unos amigos que se quedaron rezagados tirándole en cara su buena suerte.

—¿Ése no es Itachi? —preguntó su padre.

—Oh, sí es él. Supongo que Sasuke estará al caer.

Naruto entró, porque sabía que esa era la tradición. Y los minutos de los cuales él sintió pasar rápido, para los demás eran lentos y tortuosos, y cuando para él, el tiempo comenzó a sentirse igual, volteó a ver cómo la limusina se estacionaba en las puertas y el típico vals de la novia resonaba por el lugar.

El bastardo de Fugaku sonreía con complicidad.

—"_Bastardo" _—masculló para sus adentros. Su madre aún yacía afuera, igual que Itachi —ya que él había sido escogido por Sasuke a llevarlo al altar—, no que él recriminara algo, si fuera por su persona el idiota de Fugaku tampoco estaría.

—¿Qué sucede? —escuchó susurrar a una vieja que ni recordaba.

Los rápidos tacones de una mujer resonaron, y Naruto se volteó a ver a su madre correr hasta su padre —quien no estaba muy lejos— y susurrarle algo, para posteriormente ver el ceño fruncido de sus padres.

—¿No esta?

—¿La novia no está?

—¿Se escapó?

—¿Con el chofer?

—... ¡No! Dicen que con un compañero de curso.

—¿Ese no es su hermano mayor?

—Camina hacia su padre.

—¡Pobre Naruto!

—¡Pobres Kushina y Minato!

_¿Qué sucedía?_

_¿Qué significaba esto?_

_¿Qué...?_

—Naruto —la voz de su madre lo descolocó, y alzó sus ojos a ella, eran verdes, pero brillaban con una comprensión extraña —, lo siento hijo, Sasuke escapó.

_Escapó..._

_¿Escapó dónde?_

_¿Qué es escapar?_

**

* * *

**

**ESCAPAR **_(Del lat. ex, fuera, y cappa, capa)._

**1.**_intr._ Salir de un encierro o un peligro. _**Escapar de la prisión, de la enfermedad**__._ _U. t. c. prnl._**  
****2.**_intr._ Salir, huir. _U. t. c. prnl._

_

* * *

_

_¿Huyó?_

_¿Sasuke huyó?_

_¿De qué?_

_¿Por qué?_

_Sé que no soy el mejor tío, pero nunca para escapar._

_Se marchó..._

_Lejos..._

_... De mí_...

Todo era vacío, palabras resonar, imágenes pasar.

Vacío. ¿Él sería la prisión de la cual Sasuke huía?

—¡La boda se suspende! Lamento todo esto, pero se solicita a todos que nos dejen solos.

—_Pobre Naruto..._

—Lo lamento, hijo.

_Sí... Él también lo lamentaba._

—Me puedes explicar, ¿Qué significa esto, Fugaku?

Él también lo lamentaba.

* * *

**Not**: Ajajaj xD, ¡No los iba a casar! Lo tenía pensado así desde el comienzo.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, me esmeré. Mis agradecimientos a la DRAE porque me dio el significado de _escapar_.

La verdad, eso de la definición se me ocurrió a último momento, le da más tragedia al asunto.

*_Mariposon_: Respetando la libertad sexual. _Mariposon_ generalmente en mí país (Chile) es 'sinónimo' de marica: Persona que si bien es Gay (Bisexual, Hetero, pero generalmente Gay) actúa de una forma femenina que llega a ser... ¿Extravagante?

Eh, ¡Pásense por la comunidad Naruto-Yaoi! Donde va desde parejas tradicionales hasta las crack de las crack.

C o m m u n I t y . l I v e j o u r n a l . c o m / k u n a i _ s h u r i k e n /


	10. Chapter 10

**Not**: Ustedes se preguntarán: ¿Por qué hubo dos actualizaciones seguidas? Y yo les contestaré: Porque tuve unas mini-vacaciones y necesitaba terminar con este proyecto, y porque tengo un fanfic esperando a ser subido, y no se hará hasta que Andrógino terminé.

Espero que disfruten el capítulo final, y sentí feo que no me llegaran comentarios, no que me moleste cuando se desarrolla, pero sí cuando estoy por el final. Agradezco a todas las personas que con su eterna paciencia se fueron leyendo los capítulos.

* * *

**10**

—**Aún queda camino por recorrer**—

* * *

—¡¿Qué significa esto, Fugaku? —le gritó su padre apenas la gente se había ido de la Iglesia y el que oficiaba la boda decidiera mejor dejar las cosas en familia.

Por primera vez en años, Itachi apreció a su padre si palabras.

—¡Mi niño, mi pobre niño! —chilló Kushina lamentándose por todos, acariciando su rubio cabello mientras lo acunaba en sus brazos.

—¡Itachi!

—¡No es con tu hijo, Fugaku, es contigo! ¡QUIERO UNA BUENA EXPLICACIÓN, Y LA QUIERO AHORA! —espetaba molesto, tan molesto como nunca antes lo había estado. Naruto pensó por unos momentos que quizás Fugaku se había arrepentido dejando a Sasuke encerrado en su hogar, pero la mirada pasiva y desidiosa que daba el primogénito cambio su pensar. ¿Qué demonios sucedía aquí?

—¡No los sé! —gritó colérico —, ¡Ya verá ése _mocoso_ cuando se ente...?

—¿Mocoso? —preguntó su madre ante la sorpresiva mirada de Minato. Lo repetía: ¿Qué demonios sucedía aquí? —, ¡¿Cómo que _mocoso_?

—¡Ahora me calza todo! —gritó furtivamente su padre —, nunca lo esperé de ti, Fugaku.

Sin siquiera saber qué sucedía allí, su madre junto a su padre lo empujaron fuera de la Iglesia, se vio envuelto en cámaras y flashes para posteriormente ingresar a la seguridad de su vehículo. Sus padres murmuraban cosas para sí mientras que él seguía shockeado.

_¿Qué demonios sucedía aquí?_

* * *

{ x x x }

* * *

**MAGNATE NAMIKAZE DENUNCIA A FUGAKU UCHIHA POR DOLO, MALTRATO INFANTIL FÍSICO Y PSICOLÓGICO**

_Según fuentes completamente fidedignas, el magnate __**Minato Namikaze**__ ha demandando a su contraparte __**Fugaku Uchiha**__ por haber ocultado a su hija (quien realmente es un varón) de los ojos públicos obligándolo a llevar una vida de abusos._

"_Me parecía extraño" _Aclaró Kushina Uzumaki, esposa del magnate demandante "_Sasuke era una chica... digo, chico, bastante reservado, no le gustaba que la viera desnuda y siempre que salía con citas programadas con Naruto llevaba todo lo que pudiera necesitar en casos extremos, como su médico personal, estilista, guardaespaldas y un sinfín de detalles que me hacían dudar; Además, no gustaba de hacer las cosas que otras chicas gustarían"_

Sin duda una noticia que trascenderá por el tiempo. ¿Quién pensaría que el magnate Fugaku Uchiha escondería un secreto de tal magnitud? Intentamos contactarlo tanto en su mansión, como en su empresa, pero al único que pudimos acceder momentáneamente fue al primogénito y hermano mayor de Sasuke: Itachi.

"_Mi familia está atravesando difíciles momentos, supongo que podrán esperar hasta el juicio. Pido por favor que nos dejen tranquilos hasta ése entonces"_ Sin duda una petición bastante difícil de cumplir.

Según instituciones financieras, el magnate Uchiha ha perdido el apoyo de sus tres empresas más importantes lo que provocó un descenso en su producción. Fugaku ha cedido el mando de todos los bienes Uchiha a Itachi, quien se hizo responsable de resguardar los inversionistas que han manifestado su intención de dejar la empresa.

"_Bochornoso, denigrante y un completo desmán en contra de los Derechos Humanos [...] Donde sea que esté Sasuke, esperamos que sea un lugar seguro alejado del monstruo de su padre"_

El juicio ha sido programado para el 16 de Agosto bajo los cargos de _violencia intrafamiliar, maltrato infantil, abuso de poder, dolo_ y un sinfín de cargos asociados al rompimiento total de los derechos del humano.

Se ha tratado de contactar al ex-prometido y heredero, Naruto Uzumaki pero hasta ahora siquiera ha querido salir de casa por razones que aluden al shock y presente depresión.

Los amigos de ambos, han manifestado su...

* * *

{ x x x }

* * *

¿Qué significaba _eso_?

Naruto dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y se dedicó a mirar el jardín de su mansión. Mañana sería el juicio, y sus padres estaban de un lado para otro recaudando pruebas, juntando todas sus ansias de dejar al asqueroso de Fugaku en la cárcel, Naruto se preguntó si todo esto estaría planeando.

¿Cómo Sasuke había huido?

¿E Itachi?

¿Sus padres también estarían confabulados?

Pensó en la madrugada del día de su boda, como él lo había hecho sentir como nunca, su promesa baja de enterrarlo contra el colchón y aquellas obsidianas mirándolo con todo la lujuria que podía poseer en ése instante. Aquel día se sintió realmente deseado, deseado y agotado.

—... Jo, ¡Hijo! —el grito alarmó al rubio y giró su rostro rápidamente, tratando de aguantar las ganas del sonrojo. Un leve tirón en su pene lo hizo recordar que no era lo único que producía recordar esa noche. Suspiró un poco antes de dejar salir un gutural sonido — Mañana tendrás que declarar, espero que digas toda la verdad, si Naruto, **todo**. Lo que significa que tendrás que decir lo que Sasuke hacía, cómo llegaba, si su padre lo golpeaba y...

—Mamá —cortó de improviso —... ¿Por...?

—Porque lo queremos libre —dijo con una mirada tan amorosa y humilde que el corazón le dio un vuelco en su pecho, sonaba tan real... Sí, él también quería que Sasuke fuese libre —, y porque mientras ése esté libre, él no podrá serlo.

"Naruto, por favor, ayúdanos.

Él sólo asintió, después de todo al día siguiente se labraría el destino de Fugaku Uchiha.

Bien entrada la mañana, la familia de Minato ya estaba de pie, los abogados llegaron sólo dos horas después y más se demoraron en caminar a la limusina que llegar al tribunal. Cuando Naruto pisó las escaleras del juzgado los flashes de las cámaras no estimaron en dejarlo ciego, su guardaespaldas le pasó unos oscuros anteojos y caminó del brazo de su madre mientras su padre seguía murmurando "cosas" con los abogados y se iba unos pasos adelante. Apenas pisó la gran sala, el silencio fue abrumador. En la esquina derecha se encontraba el bastardo, acompañado de un montón de abogados quienes trataban de sacarlo de sus cargos, pero él no lo dejaría, aunque por sí sola, la historia de Sasuke era abrumadora y algo triste.

Naruto se sentó entre su madre y padre, y sus alrededores se arremolinaron los demás. No tuvieron que esperar demasiado cuando el jurado llegó, todos con caras reprobadoras. El juez entró y la policia se apostó en las puertas de salida y entrada cerrándolas por dentro y sacando a la prensa.

—Se inicia la sesión del 16 de Agosto contra Fugaku Uchiha. El demandado posee la palabra.

—Mi cliente alega demencia por el resultado de inoportuno fallecimiento de su esposa cuando nació su segundo hijo por...

¿Demente? ¡Claro que lo estaba! Pero eso no lo salvaría esta vez.

El juicio fue tedioso y largo, lo hicieron subir al estrado más de cinco veces, y sus padres no estaban mejor. Escucho el tétrico testimonio de Itachi, las pesadas noches en las cuales Sasuke no dejaba de sangrar o no podía dormir por temor, escuchó su primer e infructuoso plan para escapar, los días sin comer, o las tardes escuchando la perorata infernal de que él realmente no era un hombre ni su hijo, sino un marica asesino de su madre.

Lo escuchó atentamente y el odio no mermó siquiera un poco. Fechas para el resultado, fechas para comprobar si el idiota estaba realmente demente, fechas para volver a ir.

Fue un año largo y tenso.

Demasiado largo y demasiado solo.

Todo tan desolado.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Fugaku fue recluido a una prisión por diez años, y los otros diez los pasaría en un internado psiquiátrico para evaluar su estado mental, para ése entonces, Naruto ya tenía dieciocho años, había terminado el colegio y se preparaba para la vida.

—Sabes —dijo una tibia tarde otoñal su madre —, Sasuke siempre dijo que su mejor amigo se encontraba en Japón... ¿Gaara? Algo así era, lo más curioso es que Itachi movió su empresa principal a Japón, ¿No lo crees? —Naruto la miró largo tiempo, miró sus ojos verdes alegres y traviesos, su postura relajada y su cabello rojo cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda, unos rebeldes mechones caían por su frente pese a las trabas*

—¡Vieja astuta! —chilló de la nada carcajeándose un poco, ya sabía él que a su madre no se le pasaba nada, siquiera el hecho cuando su hijo había dejado de ser 'virgen'.

—¡¿Cómo que vieja? ¡Mocoso malagradecido! Yo que te ayudo y tú...

—Ma' —cortó con una gran sonrisa, grande como las de antaño, aquellas que echaba de menos —, te amo, Ma', pero creo que me dieron ganas de volver a mi patria vieja.

Kushina lo vio partir animado al estudio de su padre, a lo que supuso iba a ser una charla sobre universidades en Japón, y ella sencillamente lo miró.

Los jóvenes de hoy en día.

* * *

_{ C'est fini? }_

_

* * *

_

*Trabas: En chile se les dicen _pinches_, y realmente se me fue cómo es el término neutro. Pero aquí hay una imagen h t t p : / / 3 . b p . b l o g s p o t . c o m / _ y U y H S i r X S i 8 / S C y r Y Nh E J g I / A A A A A A A A A J o / R H p G J C o Q s 7 U / s 4 0 0 /e n v a s e . j p g

**NotFin**: Ahhh, ¡Lo terminé! Lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo. Adoro los finales abiertos. Por otro lado: No, Sasuke no se queda con Gaara, sólo me gusta que esté presente. Sí, siempre fue el plan que él se fuera.

Ahora, posiblemente, _**POSIBLEMENTE**_ haga una secuela, pero como _no_ me han dejado comentarios, aún cavilaré si hacerla u no. Por ahora subiré mi otro proyecto. Ehh... Para los que pregunten:

**Twins**: Está siendo continuado en mi Livejournal y Blogspot.

**Es mío**: Está siendo continuado en mi LJ y Blogspot.

Bien, es hora de despedirse de este fanfic e iniciar otro (risa pervertida). Saludos.


End file.
